


The Legend of Snake: Instruction Manual

by MWIS



Category: Legend of Zelda and Metal Gear crossover
Genre: Adventure, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-02
Updated: 2011-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-20 03:48:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 25,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MWIS/pseuds/MWIS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This document is a fictional guide for readers to consult when reading <i>The Legend of Snake.</i> Doing so is optional, but it should provide readers with additional insights and information to consider when making decisions on behalf of Snake.</p><p><b>DISCLAIMER:</b> No character introduced in <i>The Legend of Snake</i> is my own. Each and every personality introduced is a reinterpretation of the character templates provided in videogames released in the United States of America prior to January 14th, 2009. All of these characters remain publicly recognizable, despite liberties taken in adapting them to unique circumstances in an alternate universe.</p><p>Listing the origins of every character would be excessive, but characters and settings are the property of their original owners and stem from the products of the following companies: Activision Blizzard, Atari, Atlus, Bethesda Softworks, BioWare, Bungie Studios, Capcom, Electronic Arts, Epic Games, Konami, Level-5, LucasArts, Namco Bandai, Naughty Dog, Nintendo, Rockstar, SEGA, Sony Computer Entertainment, Square Enix, Take Two Interactive, Tecmo Koei, Ubisoft, and Valve Corporation.</p><p>The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This document is a fictional guide for readers to consult when reading _The Legend of Snake._ Doing so is optional, but it should provide readers with additional insights and information to consider when making decisions on behalf of Snake.
> 
>  **DISCLAIMER:** No character introduced in _The Legend of Snake_ is my own. Each and every personality introduced is a reinterpretation of the character templates provided in videogames released in the United States of America prior to January 14th, 2009. All of these characters remain publicly recognizable, despite liberties taken in adapting them to unique circumstances in an alternate universe.
> 
> Listing the origins of every character would be excessive, but characters and settings are the property of their original owners and stem from the products of the following companies: Activision Blizzard, Atari, Atlus, Bethesda Softworks, BioWare, Bungie Studios, Capcom, Electronic Arts, Epic Games, Konami, Level-5, LucasArts, Namco Bandai, Naughty Dog, Nintendo, Rockstar, SEGA, Sony Computer Entertainment, Square Enix, Take Two Interactive, Tecmo Koei, Ubisoft, and Valve Corporation.
> 
> The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

Snake,

I'm sure you've heard the old Wutai proverb that "prior preparation prevents poor performance." Hah, do you like that one? Try saying it several times out loud, it's a real tongue twister.

Anyway, I've prepared these notes to assist you as you go about your mission. I've stored them in the suitcase you've brought with you, so you can access them whenever you'd like. Of course, you're under no obligation to read any of this. I'm sure most of it covers stuff you already know. Still, be sure to check this information anytime you need some pointers. And remember, Phoenix and I are always there to lend a helping hand.

…Well, not literally. We won't actually be anywhere near Termina. I'm sure you understand what I mean, though.

One last Wutai proverb for you: "Revolutions are not made of rose-water." This means that you can't just plant seeds in a garden and expect a revolution to happen. Hardly any successful revolutionaries are gardeners. Can you imagine being intimidated by any warrior who called himself a flower or a seed? So no matter how much you may want to plant some green shrubs in Termina, you need to resist that urge. Let the bleakness of bare soil remind you of what you're there to accomplish.

Sincerely,

Otacon

 _(Snake: Looked up the real meaning of that last proverb for you. Knew you'd ask me to confirm Hal's brilliant deductions, so I did the research in advance. "Revolutions are not made of rose-water" means that rebellions are not be successful without the use of illegal and unethical violence. I'd like you to know that I personally disagree with the implications of this proverb. I'd like to believe Otacon would too, if he actually knew what it meant. I know that maintaining the perfect field of tulips is a real passion of yours, so rest assured that you can plant all the seeds you'd like. – Phoenix.)_

What? Snake likes to garden? I've known him for years and he never told me that!

And stop ruining these notes, Phoenix! This is a personal gift from me to Snake!

 _(…Dense as always. I miss the days when my assistants understood sarcasm.)_

 **  
_The Instruction Manual_   
**

**Table of Contents**

 **A.** Gaia: A Recent History

 **B.** Termina: Below the Plates

 **C.** Termina: The City Above

 **D.** Operation Philanthropy: The Main Missions

 **E.** Operation Philanthropy: Sidequests and Morality

 **F.** Operation Philanthropy: Security Threat Levels

 **G.** Equipment, Gil and Weaponry

 **H.** Social Links Dissected

 **J.** Romantic Links Dissected

 **K.** Illnesses, Injuries, and other Inconveniences

 **L.** The Brief Guide to Voting


	2. History of Gaia

**  
_Instruction Manual: Part A._   
**

**Gaia: A Recent History**

The Ancients once called this world 'Gaia,' and though their civilization was destroyed thousands of years ago, the name for the planet itself has survived as a final relic of a forgotten era. Many commoners refer to their planet as 'Earth' or simply, 'the world.' Most of its history has been shrouded under a veil of secrecy, yet to understand the necessity of Operation Philanthropy one must comprehend the recent events that have sent Gaia into a terrible nosedive.

It has been 2009 years since the last bastion of the Ancients fell into ruin and disrepair. The loss of the Ancients and their Golden Age was a horrific calamity; for hundreds of years, a Dark Age of terror threatened to undermine any hope of civilized society. The relatively recent discovery of coal and oil as sources for fuel and power lifted the world from eras of brutality and endless warfare. However, these resources were sparse, and only limited quantities existed to be mined and harvested. It was in these tenuous times that an aspiring entrepreneur named Rudolph Shinra would rise to fame. The birth of the Shinra Corporation and the birth of a clone named Solid Snake occurred at roughly the same time. Both events would forever change the fate of Gaia and its people.

 **Timeline of Recent Events**

 **NOTE:** Only certain well-known events will be covered by this timeline, and this timeline is written from the perspective of Solid Snake's limited knowledge of past events. This history may subsequently be inaccurate, as it is based on a discreet mixture of state-sponsored propaganda, mythology and truth. As Solid Snake undergoes Operation Philanthropy, he will doubtlessly learn more about what really happened. In the beginning, however, this synopsis is a fairly accurate representation of Snake's own knowledge of global events.

 **pre-1972:** Midgar, then a typical ground-level city-state dominated by a democratically elected Council government and powered by coal and oil, was locked in a deadly world war with another powerful city-state named Wutai. Midgar and Wutai competed for access to the world's last fully operational coal mines, located in North Corel, a town nestled in a continent directly between the two superpowers. The odds originally seemed to favor Wutai, which possessed a larger and better equipped military.

However, one of Midgar's covert operatives, an expertly trained soldier codenamed Big Boss, proved to be a decisive influence. In a highly classified series of operations, Big Boss changed the tide of battle, administering a series of punishing defeats to Wutai. It was alleged that Big Boss alone killed thousands of Wutai soldiers and destroyed several top-secret Wutai super-weapons. In 1970, Wutai was forced to agree to a ceasefire on terms that favored Midgar. This shocking victory stunned the people of Gaia and legitimized Midgar as the world's greatest superpower. Big Boss became a national hero, and Midgar officials could only hope that future soldiers would match his remarkable record of success.

 **1972:** The Les Enfants Terribles project takes place. Solid and Liquid Snake, the world's first clones, are born.

Professor Gast, a university scholar who had contributed to Les Enfants Terribles, discovered a way to properly harness mako as a form of energy. The world had long known of the existence of mako. It had always been present in areas near ruins of Cities of the Ancients. Gast concluded that the Ancients powered their awe-inspiring metropolises with mako energy.

A young entrepreneur named Rudolph Shinra worked with Professor Gast to market mako as an alternative energy source. Shinra's vast inheritance and his political clout were invested into creating the world's first mako reactors.

The Shinra Corporation was founded. The design for Mako Reactors was patented. Construction of the first reactor began in a small town named Nibelhelm, located on the central continent.

 **1974:** The first reactor in Nibelhelm opened and was a resounding success. Within months, Nibelhelm no longer needed coal or oil to properly supply electricity and fuel to its citizens. Politicians in Midgar were suitably impressed, and the Council of Midgar agreed to allow Rudolph Shinra to construct the same reactors in their own city. Shinra Corporation stocks reached record heights, and Rudolph Shinra began to establish a monopoly on the energy industry. Initially, he bought out smaller coal and oil enterprises and forced their factories to shut down.

 **1975:** For highly classified reasons, Big Boss was sent on a covert operation into Wutai territory. Surprisingly, the mission ended in Big Boss' first failure. He was captured and imprisoned. This action was considered by many of Big Boss' adoring fans in Midgar to be a declaration of war. The Council of Midgar turned to Rudolph Shinra to construct mako-powered war machines capable of obliterating the Wutai army. Shinra finishes one such design, but his work proved unnecessary. Before the war truly began, Wutai announced that Big Boss had escaped from their confinement. A treaty with harsh terms against Wutai was hastily agreed upon. Midgar authorities officially reported that Big Boss returned to a beach house in Costa del Sol and began a peaceful retirement. Despite these reports, no one had actually seen Big Boss since.

 **1976:** In memory of Big Boss' outstanding record of service, FOXHOUND was founded. The covert agency was originally a branch of the Turks Intelligence Agency. Eventually, it became its own independent entity. FOXHOUND's purpose was to train a new generation of soldiers to succeed in covert operations and stealth missions. Original members included a teenage Grey Fox, a younger Colonel Campbell, Adam, and Eva. The project's head, Major Zero, was transferred from Midgar's armed forces to run this organization. Liquid and Solid Snake, then young children, were both mentored by FOXHOUND personnel in an undisclosed location.

 **1977:** The Council of Midgar arranges for an international treaty to be signed, with the Shinra Corporation as a key participant in negotiations. The treaty is extremely favorable to Shinra, granting absolute autonomy to construct mako reactors throughout the world. Rumors lingered that the nation of Wutai and other anthro settlements, such as Cosmo Canyon, were bullied and threatened into accepting the treaty.

 **1978:** Severe oil and coal shortages granted Rudolph Shinra a strong platform to run for President of Midgar. With a strong advisory team and substantial monetary resources at his disposal, Shinra easily defeated his opposition. His proposed policies included plans to construct a vast series of plates to lift Midgar from the ground. He intended to create a metropolis in the heavens, designed to emulate the Cities of the Ancients.

 **1979:** Rudolph Shinra is inaugurated. He immediately increased taxes substantially in order to create the revenue necessary to construct the plates. Nonetheless, his monopoly on mako energy had such a powerful grip on Gaia that the livelihood of the people of Midgar still drastically improved under his reign, ensuring stable approval ratings.

 **1980:** An elf named Link was born to an unassuming family in the forests of Kokiri.

 **1981:** Major Zero was murdered. Eva, the foster mother of Solid and Liquid Snake, died under similarly mysterious circumstances. Adam, infuriated by this turn of events, kidnapped a young Liquid Snake and abandoned FOXHOUND. After these incidents, Roy Campbell was promoted to lead the organization. Meryl Silverberg, Campbell's niece (technically his daughter,) was also born this year.

 **1982:** President Shinra won re-election in a landslide.

 **1984:** Midgar's massive central pillar was successfully constructed, and Shinra Headquarters were built on top of it. The Headquarters were effectively lifted 100 meters off the ground.

 **1986:** Ignoring the technical language of Midgar's constitution, President Shinra suspended the 1986 elections and claimed a new role as President for Life. Given his stellar approval ratings among the wealthy and powerful, his authoritarian decree was not challenged.

 **1987:** The First Sector plate was completed. Midgar's wealthiest citizens began moving to the metropolis above, while those less fortunate were condemned to live in a perpetual shade. Increasing inequalities in wealth began to fragment the city-state.

 **1989:** Rumors began to surface that Liquid Snake was taken by Adam to Wutai, where he was secretly raised as a covert operative. A few successful sabotage missions against Shinra reactors in the central continent suggested the involvement of a skilled covert operative trained in FOXHOUND infiltration techniques.

 **1990:** Solid Snake was sent on his first mission, receiving assistance from Grey Fox. The two protected the Nibelhelm reactor from a terrorist attack. While the mission was a success, Grey Fox was seriously injured in a fight with an unspecified enemy operative. Solid Snake blamed himself, as he was not present to stop Fox's attacker. Frank Jaeger was placed in intensive care in Shinra Headquarters.

 **1991:** Half of the Midgar plates were finished. The remainder were still under construction, but by this time, citizens below the plates could no longer see the sky above them. As sunlight became increasingly restricted, flora and fauna beneath the plates withered away.

 **1994:** Solid Snake was sent to stop an insurrection on the island of Zanzibar, located near the coast of Wutai. Midgar was concerned of the possibility that Wutai was actively facilitating and promoting the rebellion. The mission was a resounding success. The young Solid Snake achieved considerable fame and publicity for his efforts.

 **1995:** All the plates in Midgar were finished; the sixth sector plate was the last to reach completion. President Shinra began to take an interest in administering an iron rule in the slums beneath his shining metropolis. New citizenship laws severely restricted opportunities for commoners in the ghettos to migrate above the plates. The Turks Intelligence Agency established an outpost to monitor the underworld in the fifth sector slums. Taxes were much more oppressive in the slums than they are on the surface of the plates, but no one in the slums possessed the political clout necessary to challenge Shinra.

 **1997:** As President Shinra began to succumb to old age, his paranoia was heightened. Driven by fear and greed, Shinra blamed the Zanzibar incident two years prior on Wutai. With tacit approval from Campbell, FOXHOUND and the TIA, Shinra used the incident to justify a second world war. This time, Wutai was bombed into dust. Only a tiny minority of Wutai's citizens survived the onslaught. Snake personally approved of this decision. He trusted Shinra's inflammatory propaganda and believed that Frank Jaeger had been avenged.

 **1999:** The Shadow Moses incident occured, which was also known as the FOXHOUND Civil War. A Shinra military base on a small island off the coast of the frozen northern continent was the new scene of a violent revolution. This time, Liquid Snake, Solid's estranged sibling, returned to prominence, and his presence sparked a civil war among FOXHOUND's own ranks. Several traitorous FOXHOUND agents joined former FOXHOUND operative Revolver Ocelot (once known as Adam) and Liquid Snake in an unlikely alliance. These agents included Sniper Wolf, Vulcan Raven, Decoy Octopus and Psycho Mantis, all of whom Snake knew by reputation.

Liquid believed that his revolution was independent of any Midgar influence. In reality, Midgar's then-Secretary of Defense, Jim Houseman, was secretly responsible for orchestrating the incident and even enabled the traitorous agents to defect. He ensured Campbell's role in opposing the revolution of his FOXHOUND subordinates by placing Campbell's daughter, Meryl, in the facility at the time of the revolt.

Campbell ordered Snake to take down the rebels and restore order to the military facility. In Shadow Moses, Snake killed the majority of his former co-workers, rescued Meryl, met and befriended a scientist named Hal Emmerich, destroyed a nuclear machine named Metal Gear Rex, and killed his brother Liquid through exposure to a disease named FOX-DIE. The success of Snake's operation ensured Solid Snake's mythological status as a new hero in the true mold of his 'father,' Big Boss. Liquid Snake's defeat ensured President Shinra's continued rule and Midgar's continued prosperity.

Yet these accomplishments came with a heavy cost. Snake was exposed to several government conspiracies and cover-ups, he was injected with a virus named FOX-DIE, and he blamed Campbell for deliberately misleading him in regards to the true purpose of his mission. These schisms led Snake to prematurely retire from FOXHOUND. Despite Snake's knowledge of classified secrets, Shinra and the Turks could not actively attempt to eliminate Snake, as he became a beloved figure in Midgar's lore. Instead, Jim Houseman was the one who took the fall for the Shadow Moses Incident. Houseman was accused of single-handedly leading the Shadow Moses conspiracy and he was summarily executed.

 **2000:** A violent confrontation between Solid Snake and Colonel Campbell left Campbell dead, and threatened the viability of Snake's relationship with Meryl, who he had been dating. Around this time, a thug named Tommy Vercetti began his path to acquire property and power in the seventh sector slums.

 **2001:** President Shinra died, presumably of natural causes due to his old age. This development sent Midgar into the brink of absolute anarchy. His son, Rufus Shinra, was young, filthy rich, and uninterested in politics. He chose to live a luxurious, decadent life in Costa del Sol and remained unconcerned with events in the metropolis. Instead of ruling, he facilitated a process of democratic elections to find a suitable replacement interested in leading Midgar.

 **2002:** The Elections of 2002 in Midgar resulted in a surprising victory for an elf named Link, one of over sixty opponents who ran on the ballots. Link, who only technically resided in forests owned by Midgar and thus was barely even considered a citizen of the state, ran on a platform of systemic change and successfully galvanized hordes of support from the impoverished citizens of the slums. Nonetheless, he almost immediately rescinded every one of his lofty campaign promises. A corrupted Link's rule of terror began early, as Link executed and imprisoned dozens of his former opponents, renamed his metropolis Termina, and redistricted the city. One of Link's former electoral opponents, Mario, was promoted in a political compromise to a position as Link's new five-star military General.

 **2003:** After Link controversially and illegally seized most of Rufus Shinra's inheritance, Rufus was roused into becoming an active opponent of Link's Administration. He funded the Avalanche Revolution. The uprising was composed of a mixture of President Shinra's former loyalists and true socialist and communist advocates for environmental reforms and wealth redistribution. Led by two powerful military officers, Cloud Strife and Sephiroth, Avalanche enlisted dozens of leaders and thousands of supporters, including Meryl Silverberg, who was killed sometime during the revolt. The Avalanche revolution temporarily deposed Link, and Cloud was nominated to become the city's new leader.

However, Cloud committed an egregious mistake in allowing Link to live and stand trial for his crimes. Link's allies included Miles Edgeworth. At the time, Edgeworth was a defense attorney and he worked in the profession alongside Phoenix Wright. Edgeworth deftly maneuvered to absolve Link of most of his 'guilt' in a public trial, and Link was transferred to a minimum-security above-plate facility for minor misdemeanors. Link eventually escaped imprisonment.

 **2004:** Link's coup reacquired control of Termina, and Link was reinstated as President. Link promoted Edgeworth to a position as Termina's Head Prosecutor, and a rift developed between Edgeworth and Phoenix. Cloud Strife, Sephiroth, and Rufus Shinra were all summarily killed, as Link does not make Cloud's mistake of showing mercy to a defeated opponent. Lower-ranking Avalanche leaders were allowed to live in disgrace as impoverished residents in Termina's slums.

The Diaspora began, and its ramifications upon Gaia were massive. For unexplained reasons, millions of residents throughout Gaia were forced to relocate into Termina's cramped slums in the underworld. Thousands upon thousands died during the journey, and thousands more were killed by an outburst of deadly diseases in the slums. Only the wealthiest supporters of Link's Administration were absolved of the necessity to relocate.

Anthros, who rejected residing in the confinement of cities on principle, rebelled. An Anthro named Sonic led an opposition movement against the Diaspora, and the vast majority of Gaia's Anthros joined him in a desperate stand on Cosmo Canyon. General Mario and Sonic had been rivals earlier in life, and General Mario relished the opportunity to kill Sonic and massacre his supporters. A majority of the revolting Anthros were murdered in cold blood. The few that escaped death were marshaled into the Sector Seven slums.

 **2005:** The infamous 'Attempted Murder' trial, _Termina v. Peach_ , occurred. Peach, an attractive blonde stripper in the slums, was accused of conspiring and attempting to murder General Mario. Mario had been stabbed in the shoulder, and everyone in Termina expected Peach to be summarily killed for her crimes. Head Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth was slated to head the prosecution but deferred, allowing Franziska von Karma, the daughter of Edgeworth's mentor Manfred von Karma, to prosecute the case. Phoenix Wright defended Peach. Phoenix found proof that Mario had attempted to rape Peach before she committed the crime. Edgeworth privately met with Phoenix and pleaded with him to refuse to introduce the evidence in court.

Undeterred, Phoenix introduced the evidence and proved to the court that Peach had been acting in self-defense. Just before a verdict was reached, Link's cronies in Termina's administration shut down and restructured the entire legal system. Miles Edgeworth now constituted the prosecution, defense, judge and jury of every trial. As he now unilaterally made every decision, Edgeworth immediately decreed that Mario was innocent and Peach was guilty. Peach was executed, Phoenix Wright was disgraced, and Franziska and her detective, Dick Gumshoe, were blamed for failing to prove Peach guilty.

 **2006:** Phoenix Wright, reassigned to a humdrum office job at a boxing company, returned from work one day to find his wife Mia killed by an assassin. The Termina Justice System accused Maya Fey, Mia's younger sister and Wright's longtime assistant and friend, of committing the crime.

It became apparent that General Mario and the Turks Intelligence Agency were hunting down the remaining few who knew the truth of the Peach trial. Subsequently, Phoenix made an unlikely alliance with his former opponents Franziska von Karma and Dick Gumshoe, who were also being hunted by assassins. In their bid to escape Termina, however, Phoenix was separated from his friends. Phoenix was the only one to successfully escape. Establishing a residency in Kalm, Phoenix initially desired to acquire sufficient funding to head an expedition to find his lost friends. He eventually encountered Otacon and Snake and joined their operations. Snake has not yet pressed Phoenix for further details of 'what really happened.'

 **2007:** Otacon, Snake, and Phoenix began working together in a secret bunker underneath Kalm. Their initial work was predominantly online, as they hacked into Link Administration servers in attempts to uncover Termina's dirty secrets. In the process, Otacon created "Philanthropy," a secretive website designed to uncover the truth behind all of Link's illegal policies and actions.

 **2008:** Otacon surmised that mako, the lifeblood of Gaia, was being drained from the planet at an unprecedented rate. According to Otacon's theory, Professor Gast completely misinterpreted the true nature of mako energy. Far from consisting of the energy of the Ancients, mako energy was actually the lifeforce of the planet itself, an essential aura that bound the planet together. Without this lifeforce, the world would decay into disrepair and eventually all life would cease to exist. If this theory was accurate, less then a decade was left before the world ended.

In a tragically similar revelation, Otacon also deduced that advanced aging genes were beginning to act inside Snake's body. Snake already appeared to be in his mid-forties, and the aging effects continued to develop at exponential rates. Otacon deduced that Snake had approximately five to seven years of life left. Given these constraints, the group desperately brainstormed ideas for 'Operation Philanthropy,' Snake's final and most important mission.

 **2009:** Operation Philanthropy begins in mid-January. The fate of Gaia rests on Solid Snake's shoulders.


	3. Beneath Termina's Plates

_  
**Instruction Manual: Part B.**   
_

**Termina: Below the Plates**

Each sector below the plates is separated by a solid, supportive wall that reaches from the ground to the plates themselves. Thus, traveling from sector to sector is a rather difficult proposition in the underworld. In fact, most of the various ghettoed sectors are no longer linked to each other. Transportation between these sectors is infrequent and heavily regulated by various gangs, thugs, and enforcers.

 **Sector 8: Mako Cannon Underwiring**

The Mako Cannon rests above Sector 8, and it's an immense piece of marvelous technological equipment. For security reasons, the territory underneath the cannon has long been vacated. Instead, there's a ceaseless plethora of wires connecting the cannon to each reactor, along with pillars and electrical stations designed to support the cannon itself.

 **Sector 7: Slums**

This is where Snake's journey begins. The sector most 'independent' from the Link Administration's pervasive influence, the sector seven slums are dominated by three tribes and a single mafioso (Tommy Vercetti's) that plays each tribe off the other. Exactly why Link allows these tribes a middling degree of independence from Termina's influence is an intriguing question. Nonetheless, the three tribes represent the most assertive, fundamentally free individuals that are nonetheless stuck within Termina's vast underbelly.

The sector seven slums are composed of ramshackle slum dwellings, most of which are tents or 'buildings' constructed from the spare parts of broken-down vehicles and appliances. The few concrete, brick and mortar buildings that have subsisted from the 'old days' are owned by Tommy Vercetti, who leases them to the highest bidder. In fact, nearly all the desirable real estate in the seventh sector has Vercetti stamped across it. Vercetti, a former subordinate of Claude's, has dominated this sector for nearly the past decade. Though he has hired only a tiny minority of the slum's citizens to do his dirty work, the fragmentation of the three warring tribes has given Vercetti little opposition to worry about. Most citizens of the slums are too busy fighting amongst each other for the last scraps on the kitchen table to bother realizing who is responsible for their impoverished, middling lifestyles.

The three tribes that compete for the slum's meager resources are the Al Bhed, the Anthros, and the Necros. Each tribe is largely comprised of victims of the Diaspora, and each tribe has been driven to despise the others over the past five years. In addition to the space owned by each of the three tribes, there is a strong Avalanche presence in the seventh sector slums, as this is one of the few places a former revolutionary could now call home. Tifa Lockheart runs the town's most popular 'neutral' bar, Seventh Heaven. Furthermore, the seventh sector is home to a bustling marketplace where anything...even slaves...can be purchased with spare gil. (In fact, the slaves are cheaper than most firearms.)

A train once ran from upper plate districts to lower slums in every odd-numbered sector. However, the seventh sector's trainyard has since become a graveyard, as Link shut down the train service in this district. Claude and his soldiers monitor the only opening from the sector seven slums to sector six, but most wayfarers without upper plate passports are rejected outright from proceeding into Liberty City.

 **Sector 6: Liberty City**

Formerly 'Wall Street,' the decadent epicenter of old Midgar's burgeoning commercial district, the sixth sector of Termina's underworld still contains a healthy number of skyscrapers, ancient monuments to its former glory. As such, it's the 'wealthiest' sector in the slums, though the current source of Liberty City's abundant gil is stems from unsavory sources. Under the leadership of Claude, Liberty City has become a bastion of a certain kind of 'freedom...' namely, the kind of unethical freedom that enables bad people to get away with bad things. Prostitution, slavery, gambling, hard drugs, assassinations, orgies...any kind of abhorrent decadence can be found in abundance in Claude's haven. With no independent tribes to barter with Claude for control, this entire district is essentially Claude's playground. Not everyone in Liberty City approves of Claude's displays of depravity, but nearly everyone here passively accepts Claude's rule. The district's residents seem to implicitly understand that without Claude, they would be every bit as impoverished as residents in Sector 5 or Sector 7.

Sector Six's buildings are lit afire with luscious neon lights, beckoning many wayfarers to come into its casinos and whorehouses and part with their gil for all kinds of immoral services. As such, Liberty City is actually frequently visited by a number of indulgent clientele from the upper plates. This was the district where General Mario once attempted to rape Peach. Most in the upper plates accept the necessity of sector six's existence, under the belief that the sinful need some place in Termina to flex their muscles and have their 'fun.'

 **Sector 5: Tenement Towers**

Of the millions upon millions of residents in Termina, the majority live here. Underneath the plates. Stacked in a single sector. The Tenement Towers are where the vast majority of humanity lingers, in its perpetually comatose state. A Turks outpost here ensures that the citizens here remain blind sheep, either unwilling or outright incapable of understanding the true source of their suffering. Here, in exchange for "protection," the citizens living in the Tenement Towers are told they have a chance of winning a lottery that would procure them train tickets to the world above. The sad reality is that the vast majority of Termina's impoverished buy this hook and sinker. They reside in sector five and eagerly await their winning tickets, seeking a redemptive moment that will certainly never come.

The Tenement Towers are baffling structures, huge in size and girth, nearly tall enough to clip the bottom of the plate above them. Inside these sullied flats, the masses live packed together like sardines. Unlike the independent tribes of sector seven, most peoples here have no sense of autonomy, and instinctively believe the Link Administration's propaganda. The Turks presence in the region ensures no major disruptions against the ruling authorities.

In the center of sector five lies a church, a forgotten mausoleum built to honor an abandoned god. What little resistance to the Turks lies here in this church, where a few committed rebels seek to free the residents of the Tenement Towers from their horrific fates. Nonetheless, these rebels do not seek systemic change. They only wish for minor concessions, increased rights and liberties for the dispossessed hordes residing in the filth of the towers.

 **Sector 4: The Barrens**

Neo Labrynna's citizens are the wealthiest in Termina, and as such, the aristocrats there were more than capable of purchasing the land beneath them. The Barrens has a unique double meaning. It simultaneously honors the barons above its domain and is also an accurate description of exactly what can be found in its depths...nothing. Absolutely nothing. The wealthy residents of Neo Labrynna purchased this land at outrageously unfair prices to ensure that no miscreants would sleep under their homes.

 **Sector 3: The Colosseum**

Like the citizens of ancient Rome, the people of Termina need a source of entertainment to blind them from the stark realities of their corrupt government. Link's Administration has been more than happy to provide them such a diversion. The Colosseum represents the raw brutality of Link's metropolis. The greatest fighters in the slums willingly submit themselves to compete in the Colosseum in order to live in the relative comforts of its surroundings. Those who compete in the Colosseum do earn a stable income, and can live in their own homes.

Those luxuries may be worth the immense risk necessary to compete. The contestants at the Colosseum risk their lives and limbs to provide elegant fan service to those in the stands. Some compete in 'Battle Royales,' where they are assigned random bouts and thrust into the arena. Only the last one standing will live to tell the tale. Others are forced to fight against enraged monsters and wild animals. Some consider the scene depressing, but most are bloodthirsty enough to thoroughly enjoy the unrelenting barbarism. On rare occasions, Link himself is said to have visited the Colosseum. It would seem that he takes great pleasure in indulging in the miseries of others.

 **Sector 2: Junkyard**

What better place to store Termina's jaw-dropping amount of chemical waste than beneath its productive industrial district? Special reinforced walls protect the horrific stench from escaping these doldrums. It's certainly not a place any rational man would want to spend a mere moment, lest he become infected with an array of crippling diseases.

 **Sector 1: Dungeon**

There are many prisons littering the various sectors and townships that comprise the city-state of Termina, but only one is as fear-inducing a sight as The Dungeon, the maximum-security enclosure run by a branch of sadistic militants in the Turks Intelligence Agency.

No one knows much about the Dungeon, perhaps because no prisoner has actually escaped the enclave alive. If Snake finds himself in the Dungeon, he will face greater challenges than he's ever overcome. But, it just might be the perfect job for the man who strives to make the impossible possible.


	4. Termina's Townships

**  
_Instruction Manual: Part C._   
**

**Termina: The City Above**

While the underworld of Termina is divided into numbered subsections, the plates comprising the metropolis of Termina itself is divided into seven townships. Some of these regions possess a minor degree of autonomy and self-governance, but the majority are administered directly by bureaucratic officials loyal to Link's Administration. The centerpiece of the elaborate technological superstructure is a central pillar upon which Shinra Headquarters, the tallest skyscraper in the world, resides. On the very top floor of this lumbering behemoth, Link sits in his luxurious penthouse.

Snake's primary objective is to kill the elf. Reaching him, however, will not prove an easy task.

 **Mako Cannon** _(Above Sector Eight)_

An entire eighth of Termina is uninhabited and houses a single massive cannon. The Mako Cannon was constructed in the final years of then-President Shinra's reign, when the ruler of Midgar suffered from serious fits of paranoia. The cannon was intended to display Midgar's military prowess to the world and to protect the metropolis from any attack. Unfortunately, despite its monstrous size, the cannon itself is a cumbersome and ineffective piece of hardware, incapable of targeting threats that do not approach at an exact horizontal angle. While the cannon still draws an immense amount of mako energy, Link has diverted much of its funding to support other classified projects.

 **Neo Ikana** _(Above Sector Seven)_

Occasionally labeled as a 'ghost town,' Neo Ikana was once a bustling community mostly comprised of the project managers, engineers and other various employees responsible for constructing and maintaining the Mako Cannon. In recent days, however, Link's Administration has actively attempted to relocate a majority of the Mako Cannon's former workers to assist in other projects. As a result, Neo Ikana is a shadow of its former glory. It remains a far better place to reside than the slums beneath it, but Neo Ikana's emphasis on heavy industry makes it far from comparable to the beacons of prosperity found in other Termina townships.

 **Neo Gerudo** _(Above Sector Six)_

Neo Gerudo was once a relatively peaceful township, but under the reign of Link nefarious forces in the underworld have infiltrated its governance. Claude owns a mansion in Neo Gerudo, which he visits infrequently, and he as attempted with some degree of success to reinvent Neo Gerudo as an above-plate version of Liberty City. Organized crime syndicates throughout Gaia are said to meet in Neo Gerudo to discuss their various operations around the world. Link's Administration officials doubtlessly meet and interact with these individuals on a frequent basis. If nothing else, the facilitation of illicit projects in Neo Gerudo ensures a certain standard of comfortable living for its inhabitants. In fact, most of Claude's hired lackeys hope to retire comfortably in Neo Gerudo after their years of service in Liberty City.

 **Neo Darunia** _(Above Sector Five)_

Dominated by various branches of the Termina Armed Forces (TAF), Neo Darunia is largely comprised by military officers and their families. General Mario's headquarters are here, nestled in an army base in the center of this popular and productive township. Neo Darunia is the 'gateway to the upper world,' linked to the slums by a large train station. Occasionally, for sheer propaganda purposes, a few select denizens in the tenements are offered a new life here. Their entrance into 'civilized society' marks a celebratory gala and an opportunity for Link's Administration to market itself as a beloved force for change and progress. Neo Darunia's tight security and its staunch military presence makes it the ideal district to introduce these wide-eyed wayfarers. Here, they will be watched at all times, and their every move will be monitored by a consortium of Turks and military officials.

 **Neo Labrynna** _(Above Sector Four)_

This is the residential sector for Termina's wealthiest residents, historically the benefactors of Midgar's Golden Age of mako-infused prosperity. The aristocrats who populate Neo Labrynna are generally not Termina Administration officials. Most of them were loyal to President Shinra but do not feel a similar bond of fealty to Link. Yet their financial contributions are vital to Termina's vitality, so Link and his cronies effectively enable the locals to govern Neo Labrynna as a semi-autonomous township and ensure its nobility an illusion of independence. Neo Labrynna has its own Council, a bygone symbol from Midgar's earlier system of republican governance, but for the most part this Council only acts symbolically. Neo Labrynna is undoubtedly the most beautiful of Termina's plates, complete with an abundance of actual flora and fauna. Advanced technology developed by Neo Labrynna's sharpest scientific minds purifies the air and water in the region, and generous amounts of soil were imported from farmlands south of Kalm. As a result, parks, gardens and greenhouses are plentiful in its sparsely populated territory.

The township's educational system is second-to-none, and gifted students throughout every township flock to train their skills in Neo Labrynna's two renowned secondary schools, Gekkoukan and Yasogami. The two secondary schools have distinct identities and indulge in a bitter rivalry. Iwatodai, located in the inner portion of Neo Labrynna's plate, is particularly wealthy, well-connected and closely linked to Termina's commercial sectors. Inaba, located in the outer half of Neo Labrynna's plate, is somewhat less conformist and more detached from the inner workings of Termina, but it is less wealthy and less developed, and its residents are often deemed inferior by those in Iwatodai. Iwatodai's Gekkoukan School has a renowned history of thoroughly dominating Inaba's Yasogami School in athletic and academic competitions.

Neo Labrynna also maintains Gaia's most elite college, Balamb University. The brightest graduates from Gekkoukan and Yasogami are fortunate to attend this institution. While the most gifted young tacticians and warriors in SeeD (Balamb's elite trainees) and SEES (the secondary school systems' equivalents) are expected to protect Termina and work alongside Link's Administration, Link has recently pressured Neo Labrynna's authorities to reapportion SeeD and SEES members into TAF military academies in Neo Darunia. While Neo Labrynna's aristocrats resent Termina's increasing totalitarian grip, most of the nobles are complicit in contributing mightily to Link's Administration, out of greed, traditional allegiance to their homelands, or strategic necessity.

 **Neo Hyrule** _(Above Sector Three)_

Called the 'heart of Termina,' Neo Hyrule is the upper plates' most densely populated district, as well as its haven of commercial enterprise. The awe-inspiring skyscrapers in Neo Hyrule are a sight to behold, and the township is a cornucopia of technological inventions and inspired engineering. A scientific sanctuary, this was the township where Professor Gast resided after his retirement, and many monuments dedicated to the mastermind of mako are scattered throughout the region. Aperture Laboratories, a scientific research conglomeration, is located in the township and was funded in large part by Professor Gast's estate. Corporate bigwigs, up-and-coming capitalistic entrepreneurs, Administration officials, and middle-class workers all live in Neo Hyrule's clustered, high-end apartments. Neo Hyrule also contains Termina's most prestigious marketplace, where nearly any gizmo or gadget can be purchased.

Neo Hyrule was the home of Phoenix Wright and his law practice during his time as an attorney. It is also the home of the Chozo Federation, a loose organization of bounty hunters, assassins and mercenaries for hire led by Samus Aran, an infamous person whose true identity remains shrouded in mystery. Samus assisted in Link's breakout from prison and has supported his rule, though the mercenary leader's true motivations for maintaining such an alliance with Termina's government remains unknown. The Chozo Federation is currently embroiled in a public feud with General Mario and the TAF, which views Chozo as a rival in receiving financial support and assignments from Link's Administration.

 **Neo Midoro** _(Above Sector Two)_

Many residents in Neo Hyrule's predominantly commercial and residential districts commute to Neo Midoro, Termina's Industrial sector. Neo Midoro contains Termina's single largest reactor, an enormous marvel of a power plant that dominates nearly half the size of the entire plate. The rest of Neo Midoro includes the wide variety of manufacturing plants that produce everything Termina needs to remain a self-sustainable metropolis. WarioWare, Black Mesa, and Umbrella Pharmaceuticals are just some of the renowned corporate presences in the region.

Neo Midoro is also home to Termina's international airport. Once a vital hub for the city in an era when international trade was a necessary component of geopolitical affairs, Neo Midoro's airport is now relied upon merely to import food from distant lands into Termina. Even these shipments have become increasingly sparse. A new generation of scientists in Neo Midoro have deciphered ways to manufacture synthetic, artificial foodstuffs in several factories. Exposure to Neo Midoro's contaminated air for prolonged periods of time is considered hazardous for one's health. Because of this, residential developments in Neo Midoro have been razed and its occupants have been relocated to Neo Hyrule.

 **Neo Kokiri** _(Above Sector One)_

Surpassed only by Neo Labrynna in its grotesque wealth and opulence, Neo Kokiri is the home for most Link Administration officials. Neo Kokiri is the only plate linked to the central pillar, and thus, residence in Neo Kokiri is a requirement for all employees who work in Shinra Headquarters. Link, General Mario, and several other prestigious administration officials possess enormous gothic mansions in Neo Kokiri, though Link is said to only rarely visit his 'second estate.' Neo Kokiri also includes the Headquarters of the Turks Intelligence Agency, which was once led by Avalanche sympathizer Tseng but is now under the helm of Link loyalist Ike, formally of the Greil Mercenaries. Ike and his agents serve as personal bodyguards, intelligence operatives, spies and enforcers. As a result of the presence of the TIA, security in Neo Kokiri is tight as nails.

 **Shinra Headquarters**

Surprisingly, Link did not rename these headquarters, given that he did rename the other townships in Termina. Very little information has been made available to the public regarding Shinra Headquarters. What is certainly known is that the building itself is huge, perhaps even hundreds of stories in length. In this colossal structure, Link and other top-level Administration officials meet and debate the future of Termina. If Snake is fortunate enough to make it this far, this will be the final building he infiltrates in Operation Philanthropy.


	5. The Main Missions

**  
_Instruction Manual: Part D._   
**

**Operation Philanthropy: The Main Missions**

The vast majority of Chapters in The Legend of Snake explore the activities and interactions that define Snake's day-to-day life in Termina. Though almost every event contributes in some way, shape or form towards Snake's ultimate objective, most of these occurrences are not 'the main missions.' Depending on the choices Snake makes, there are anywhere between _seven_ and _eleven_ main missions that _must_ be completed in order for Operation Philanthropy to succeed.

Building social links, completing sidequests, and gathering information at the local tavern might provide Snake with significant benefits in completing these missions, but the cost of lingering too long in any single sector is time. Solid Snake may have more time available to him than in previous missions, and nearly a year seems more than sufficient to complete a covert assassination. (For more information regarding the imposed time constraints, **see Chapter Seven** of the main narrative.) This particular operation, however, is unlike any ordeal Snake has undertaken before.

It's important to note that mission chapters work differently than 'regular chapters.' In a regular chapter, which constitute the majority of those in the narrative, a single lengthy chapter tells a single coherent narrative of a series of events, and readers are given a series of choices at the end of the chapter. In _mission chapters,_ the chapter _itself_ is broken up into smaller pieces of narrative, and you're _constantly_ making life-or-death decisions. Mission chapters subsequently have a multitude of potential outcomes, and readers will act as greater participants in shaping the outcome of mission events.

The stakes are generally raised in mission chapters. In most regular chapters, the choices you make that impact Snake's daily routine rarely lead to lethal consequences. It's possible to be killed due to a _prolonged series_ of poor choices in regular chapters, but the odds of this are unlikely. Even in the townships above Termina, where security is far more prevalent and where the risks are far more dangerous, the likelihood of death when establishing social links or visiting marketplaces is rather small. Missions, by contrast, are inherently violent affairs, in which Snake is actively engaging in covert behavior (or outright conflict) with Link's Administration and its various affiliated cronies. The amount of time spent developing social links prior to each mission and the amount of effort spent organizing the missions themselves will influence their difficulty. Generally speaking, the more allies on-hand during missions, the better odds Snake has of succeeding. Level five social and level five romantic links add additional videogame style 'godmode' benefits that can make missions even easier in practice. Finally, decisions with ethical consequences made during the course of missions may have an impact on Snake's morality; **see Part E** for more details.

The more allies with lower-level social links working with Snake on a mission, the higher the chances are that Snake may be _betrayed._ Snake might be betrayed in the course of regular chapters, too, but the risks of betrayal are much higher during the course of missions. Level One and Two social links technically do not consider themselves Operation Philanthropy members, so risk of betrayal from these members is particularly high, and Snake would need to convincingly persuade many of these individuals to participate in the first place. Level three social links consider themselves Operation Philanthropy members and thus do not require coercion to participate in main missions, _but_ their affiliation with Operation Philanthropy is not strong enough to guarantee their continued allegiance. In general, the more poor decisions Snake makes during the course of _regular_ chapters, the greater the probability that a character impacted by Snake's poor decisions will turn the tables and betray Snake's trust. In other words, if Snake indirectly contributed to the imprisonment of a character's close friend, it's not the best idea to assign this person to protect Snake in the next main mission.

(There is an exceptionally high probability that a mission will result in acquiring an injury or an illness. **See Part K** for further details.)

There are **minimum and maximum thresholds** that influence when the next story-progressing main mission is available for Snake to pursue. The minimum threshold is determined by a certain degree of information Snake _has to know_ before Snake can proceed with the next major objective. If this information has not been acquired, Snake will need to invest more time before the mission becomes available. Of course, there are several different paths Snake can take to acquire that knowledge, and Snake can ally a number of different factions or develop a number of social links to attain these prerequisites. As soon as the mission is available, readers will have the option to vote upon pursuing the mission at the beginning of any new day.

The _maximum_ threshold works a little differently. At a certain point, after _more than_ enough information has been gathered and a plethora of social links have been pursued, Snake will essentially be railroaded into advancing the storyline, and readers will have no choice but to commence the next mission. Usually, when this occurs, the reader can at least rest assured that the likelihood of Snake's success in the mission is high. (Nonetheless, this strong likelihood of success comes at the expense of a substantial amount of time.) This limitation exists to ensure that readers do not pursue every imaginable social link, at the risk of failing Operation Philanthropy outright. In fact, the maximum threshold ensures that Snake _can't_ acquire Level Five social links with everyone that he meets. This drastically increases the importance of sound decision-making when committing to a friendship or a relationship.

Nonetheless, there's still a potential of wide disparity in the amount of time and effort invested into any one region of Termina. Snake will eventually have to prioritize which regions to explore most thoroughly, and he will similarly have to prioritize which missions he may spend the most time preparing for, and which missions he may be forced to initiate prematurely.

The final main mission, of course, is to infiltrate Shinra Headquarters and assassinate Link. The destination is known, but the journey to get there is vast undertaking, and there are a variety of unique ways to accomplish Snake's goals. Depending on your decisions, Snake may enter Shinra Headquarters in October or December, as either a sinner or a saint, attacking openly with dozens of allies or forced to endure alone. The choices are yours.


	6. Sidequests and Morality

**  
_Instruction Manual: Part E._   
**

**Operation Philanthropy: Sidequests and Morality**

While the main missions are vitally important to ensure narrative progression, most missions that Snake embarks upon will be sidequests that are _not necessary_ to complete to advance the storyline. Building a dependable series of social links and establishing an identity for Operation Philanthropy as an organization requires investments of time and effort into activities in Termina that may have little to do with Link's corrupt reign. Snake's own moral compass and the choices made by readers on his behalf will influence what sidequests will be available for which factions. Furthermore, even if Snake agrees to embark upon a sidequest, he will almost always be given the opportunity to betray the faction he's presumably working for or adopt objectives outside the faction's goals.

Sidequests can basically be defined as smaller, self-contained missions. From a practical perspective, they operate similarly to main missions, with single chapters broken into several smaller segments. There's still the threat of failure or injury, and death remains a possibility, though the chances of Snake actually dying are slim compared to the chances of death in main missions. Most sidequests do not directly invoke conflict with Link's Administration, the TAF or the TIA, which lessens the probability of causalities. Regardless, nearly every sidequest introduces the possibility of open combat, so the rewards must always be measured against the risk.

A sidequest is usually initiated by a request for Snake's assistance in accomplishing a task. The benefits from a completed sidequest can be substantial. Most sidequests are completed for individuals with whom Snake can maintain social links, and successful completion of a sidequest can dramatically strengthen the bonds between Snake and his allies. Sidequests completed for the benefit of factions may increase Snake's reputation with the faction, develop new social link opportunities, and enable the pursuit of future missions. Even _failed_ sidequests can potentially result in minor social link boosts, so long as the failure does not result in Snake's death or the death of allies (the boost would certainly be greater if the mention succeeds.) Finally, Snake's actions in sidequests tend to have the greatest possible impact on his **Morality,** and his code of ethical behavior may gradually shift depending on the types of sidequests he chooses to partake in and the factions he allies with or fights against.

There's much more to say regarding the Morality System, but let's establish the practical details first.

The methodology for recruiting allies for sidequests operates slightly differently than with main missions. Any Operation Philanthropy member (social link 3+) will _automatically_ accept Snake's invitation to join a main mission assignment, but when it comes to sidequests, the participation of certain operation Philanthropy members cannot be guaranteed. Snake must actively recruit potential allies to assist in sidequests. Even fiercely loyal Operation Philanthropy members may view Snake's sidequest as unnecessary, and Snake may need to convince allies of its relevance to their cause. The morality of Snake's _allies_ is one potential factor here. Some virtuous characters may object to joining any sketchy sidequest on ethical grounds, while characters interested in profit or personal gain may object to risking their lives just to accomplish good deeds. Furthermore, the _former allegiance_ of Operation Philanthropy members may play a role. A close friend who was once a member of a particular organization may oppose any requests to actively participate in a sidequest that would endanger that organization.

The only exception to the above rules involves **Level Five** social and romantic links. Once a character's bond with Snake reaches its maximum potential level **(see Part H for more details)** that character will never reject _any_ request from Snake to assist in any sidequest.

Once Operation Philanthropy reaches a sufficient size, Snake can eventually send allies into the field to complete sidequests for him. Doing so is a tradeoff; the possibility of injury, failure, and even death among characters participating in that sidequest increases without Snake's active participation, _but_ readers can accomplish other tasks by controlling Snake's actions while the sidequest is completed, and Snake's own health would not be in danger. Decisions to send another team to complete a sidequest requires a few conditions to be met. Snake will be prompted to make decisions regarding sidequests every morning that a sidequest opportunity is available. The team assigned to complete the sidequest must be led by a character possessing a social link of **Level Four or higher.** Certain sidequests may require a certain number of additional Operation Philanthropy members to be sent.

If a separate team is sent to complete the sidequest, readers will _not_ have the opportunity to vote on decisions or read developments regarding the progression of the mission, as they will be limited to following Snake's personal perspective. Subsequently, the success or failure of such a sidequest and the injuries, imprisonments, or deaths resulting are left to fate, typically decided in the form of dice rolls. The dice rolls are influenced by a few factors, most notably the number of characters Snake sends, the loyalty of those characters, and the particular abilities and talents of those characters. Most sidequests benefit when more characters are sent, but a few operations are better managed by smaller strike teams.

If Snake participates in the sidequest, the narrative follows the sidequest to its completion and the readers are actively given choices to make that influence its outcomes. This eliminates luck from the equation, but introduces the possibility of errors in the judgment of readers leading to poor results. After a sidequest would result in a definite outcome, Snake would automatically return to his daily routine after a period of rest, and the storyline would progress with regular chapters.

As a final matter, it's worth noting that opportunities for sidequests do not _always_ stem from allies. Unaffiliated factions and even opposing factions could offer Snake sidequests. Sidequests could even theoretically come from officials working for Link's Administration. Many of these sidequests may seem appealing, but it's vital to remember that some sidequests, even sidequests presumably initiated by allies, may be **traps.** While most potential sidequests (even those offered by strangers or untrustworthy individuals) will be completely legitimate endeavors, at least a few will be hoaxes with negative consequences.

 **THE MORALITY SYSTEM:**

There are four tiers of morality which Solid Snake may ascribe to, although one of these tiers is extraordinarily unlikely for Snake to reach and would require a massive shift in personality for Snake to acquire.

The morality system in Legend of Snake is largely 'behind the scenes.' Unlike in most modern RPGs, morality is not actively displayed, and readers are not actively told exactly which tier Snake resides in at any particular moment. Nonetheless, a careful reading of the chapters will likely reveal Snake's thought processes in accepting or rejecting sidequests and internally rationalizing and justifying the decisions made by readers. It should be fairly obvious to determine which tier Snake resides in. In turn, Snake's approach to ethical conundrums influences the _reputation_ of Operation Philanthropy. Certain factions and certain individuals will either gravitate towards Snake or away from him based on their perception of his values and beliefs.

Many factors influence morality, including decisions made during main missions, the social links Snake chooses to develop, and even the attitude(s) and reputation(s) of his lover(s). However, no single element influences Snake's morality more than the decisions he makes during sidequests. As sidequests are purely optional endeavors that impact Snake's relations with factions, Snake's choices will influence others' perceptions of him and even his own perceptions of his ethical standards.

Like Shepard in Mass Effect, Snake's general predisposition towards an honorable lifestyle generally influences the Morality System. For the most part, the variables are not between 'good' and 'evil' but between an 'idealistic' and a 'pragmatic' approach to achieving benevolent results.

 **Humanitarian Diplomat** _(Tier Two)_

Tier Two is Snake's starting morality level and it is his predisposed inclination when the story begins. It represents a 'balanced' approach to achieving Operation Philanthropy goals that attempts to preserve a hopeful and compassionate interpretation of the mission parameters while simultaneously maintaining an ability to interact and negotiate with less benevolent individuals.

At its best, the Humanitarian Diplomat could be described as a tier of morality that is the most flexible. Snake retains the ability to morally justify his actions in a way that appeals to liberals, revolutionaries, and honorable individuals pursuing social justice. However, he also maintains an ability to occasionally logically justify alliances with less scrupulous individuals, particularly if Snake is convinced these individuals could reform themselves or if he believes their negative influence and impact on Operation Philanthropy can be contained. Moral values remain important enough to Snake to provide a cohesive vision that appeals to those repressed under Link's treacherous rule, but Snake can effectively negotiate as a diplomat between those who are more righteous than him and those who are more self-interested.

At its worst, the Humanitarian Diplomat could be described as a tier of morality that is insincere, half-hearted, and frustratingly noncommittal. Critics may argue that Operation Philanthropy effectively is accessible to everyone at the cost of _standing for nothing._ Furthermore, Operation Philanthropy does not completely satisfy the honorable revolutionaries or the avaricious individualists. Snake's attempts of diplomacy can be interpreted as a sign of weakness or inconsistency. Adherents of paragon and renegade mentalities will each view Snake as imperfect or flawed.

In a sense, this version of Snake sacrifices depth for breadth. It is a vision of Operation Philanthropy that is honorable and just, _to an extent and with caveats._ If Snake were to continue following this philosophy, he would generally work for principled factions but would temper his idealism with an understanding that a goal of uniting every downtrodden and good-hearted person was unrealistic. He would likely seek to convince a few talented and likable individuals from differing factions to join his cause, and while the group would mostly be comprised of honorable protagonists, he would occasionally incorporate a well-connected thief, ruffian or thug into a group if given a proper or logical justification to do so.

 **Resolute Champion** _(Tier One)_

A sufficient number of decisions and quests undertaken by Snake with idealistic, far-reaching and virtuous goals will elevate Snake into the highest zenith of moral and ethical responsibility. This represents a 'hardcore' approach in establishing Operation Philanthropy as an organization not only opposed to Link as an individual, but one opposed to the philosophical concept of authoritarian tyranny. The Resolute Champion gravitates towards the _right_ decision despite its consequences, and attracts like-minded volunteers and agents of institutional change.

At its best, the Resolute Champion could be described as a tier of morality that leads to the best possible outcome for the people of Gaia as a whole, and that gives Operation Philanthropy the most credibility in its opposition against Link. Snake's uncompromisable, black-and-white approach to ethical decision-making would attract the highest quality caliber of allies. What Snake might lose in breadth, he would gain in the depth of his friendships and relationships. The types of individuals attracted to join Resolute Champions would be the least likely to betray Snake's trust, and the most likely to develop unassailable Level Five social and romantic links. Snake's moral legitimacy could not be questioned, and his commitment to chivalry and integrity would represent psychological hurdles to those opposing him.

At its worst, the Resolute Champion could be seen as the tier of morality incorporating the most risks of failure, and risking the actual chances of success of Operation Philanthropy in exchange for mere intangible moral authority. This approach to decision-making would prevent Snake from considering alliances with unscrupulous individuals in positions of power or authority. Readers may not even be given choices to make certain 'immoral' decisions that might lead to preferable narrative outcomes. Without the opportunity to develop friendships and relationships with many high-ranking Link Administration officials or members of crime syndicates, Snake could lack the connections to realistically achieve goals. Operation Philanthropy's emphasis on justice and equality would attract negative attention faster, leading to heightened security as Link would be increasingly motivated to shut down the upstart revolutionaries.

 **Cerebral Manager** _(Tier Three)_

A sufficient number of decisions made by Snake with morally imperfect individuals in order to achieve realistic, pragmatic and self-centered goals will lead to the devaluation of morality as a consideration in Snake's mind. Despite an increasing association with thugs, outlaws, mafiosos and capitalists, this interpretation of Snake would not be a sinister or malevolent one. Snake would remain a protagonist and he would remain committed to the objectives of Operation Philanthropy. However, to justify a shift in viewpoint, Snake would no longer rely upon justifications of moral legitimacy to support his cause. In its place, Snake would rely upon a thoroughly logical and calculated series of analyses. As a brilliant intellectual operative who possesses an IQ of 180, asking Snake to revert to an emotionally detached and pragmatic viewpoint would not be difficult; he once believed in such an approach when he served in Shadow Moses.

At its best, the Cerebral Manager could be described as a tier of morality that leads to the best possible mission outcomes and that ensures Snake's continued survival. Snake would increasingly view his leadership role as if he was the manager of a corporation. He would consistently make the most sensible decisions and would gladly sacrifice moral legitimacy if the ends justified the means. This approach would enable Snake to truly appreciate the world in its various shades of grey. Snake would remain a generally decent individual but would deal dispassionately in transactions with whoever provided him the best possible opportunities to administer punishing defeats to Link's forces. He would view the struggle against Link's tyranny as if he was playing a game of chess, and make superior moves to reduce risks and save precious time. A few more noble individuals with similar logical outlooks would accept Snake's imperfections if it meant defeating Link, and many nefarious and self-interested individuals would find Snake's tactical brilliance an attractive investment.

At its worst, the Cerebral Manager could be described as a tier of morality that would detach Snake from others with similar goals and aspirations, leading to less opportunities to develop meaningful social and romantic links, and ensuring that those links were more difficult to progress. A slightly easier path to achieve end goals may not be worth the sacrifice if it effectively limits Snake's abilities to befriend those ideologically opposed to making frequent deals with thugs, ruffians, or scoundrels. Few kindhearted revolutionaries would feel compelled to join an organization that is only marginally and ambiguously ethical. Snake's approach to solving problems may appear increasingly introverted, methodical and robotic. Furthermore, Snake's strongest social links would likely develop with individuals most inclined to betray his trust or abandon Operation Philanthropy. Finally, Snake may drift precariously close to falling into the _fourth_ tier of morality, where the consequences become much more dire.

 **Slimy Snake** _(Tier Four)_

As a preliminary matter, it's worth noting that the odds of Snake falling into this tier of morality are extraordinarily slim. This is largely because Snake's entire canonical persona stands wholly against the nefarious principles embodied by 'Slimy Snake.' To fall into this role, Snake must make a prolonged, systemic series of decisions that are so overtly sinister that they are utterly illogical and indefensible. High level social links would have to be developed with a number of powerful individuals with abominable reputations. Even then, it would likely take several months of a continued descent into darkness to reach this tier.

Slimy Snake sounds fun conceptually, and this persona does actually introduce a couple of intriguing advantages. First and foremost, Slimy Snake can befriend a number of individuals who simply would be inaccessible if Snake were in any other tier. This includes a number of high-ranking Link Administration officials, several of the most powerful and destructive forces of physical and magical prowess in Termina, and a few delightfully less-than-sane antagonists. Slimy Snake would also introduce some unique and unexpected narrative twists. Readers will likely be shocked by an interpretation of Solid Snake they've rarely (if ever) seen before, and Snake's newfound egocentric and manically devious reasons for overthrowing Link would incorporate overthrowing one tyrannical despot to replace him with another through sheer, unadulterated power.

However, there are numerous crippling weaknesses that would threaten to undermine Slimy Snake. First, Slimy Snake cannot betray the values of Operation Philanthropy and maintain his current support links with Otacon and Phoenix. A descent into this tier would destroy those critical friendships. Furthermore, a sizable majority of the social and romantic links conceptually available would be incompatible with this interpretation of Snake. Many opportunities for social and romantic links would be eliminated. In fact, many individuals that were once likely to join Operation Philanthropy could even join a new revolutionary movement that would battle both Link and Snake's adherents.

This conceptualization of Snake hypothetically _exists,_ but its probability is so rare that I feel comfortable in planning little for it. Even readers who _intentionally_ attempted to sabotage Snake's development and pull him in this direction would likely fail; the odds are just utterly against even temporary indiscretions leading to such an outcome.


	7. Security Threat Levels

**  
_Instruction Manual: Part F._   
**

**Operation Philanthropy: Security Threat Levels**

Snake cannot expect to remain completely undetected by the authorities serving Link. Fortunately, one way Snake can accurately gauge the notoriety Operation Philanthropy has acquired simply involves monitoring reports from media outlets. Furthermore, Otacon and Phoenix will always be happy to keep Snake up to date from their secure location in a bunker in Kalm.

The Turks Intelligence Agency (TIA) keeps the citizens of Termina informed of national security threats by a series of colored levels. Understanding these 'threat level codes' and their implications is essential.

Here is a synopsis of Termina's color-coded threat levels:

 **Green:** _No threats detected._

Under Code Green circumstances, soldiers in Termina operate under an assumption of normalcy. Knowledge of Operation Philanthropy and its actions is virtually nonexistent. Under Code Green, Termina soldiers are predisposed to interpret any slight discrepancy as a personal error in judgment. To garner the attention of enemy combatants affiliated with Link's regime, Snake would literally have to stand in front of the soldier and shout obscenities (or start shooting bullets) to garner their attention.

So long as Snake remains in the Sector Seven Slums, Termina's threat detection level will remain at a default setting of Code Green. Subsequently, the national security threat level _will not even be actively monitored_ in the course of the storyline until Solid Snake advances into another sector of the underworld.

 **Yellow:** _Take caution._

Under Code Yellow circumstances, soldiers are mildly aware as to the mere existence of a renegade group of outlaws mucking around and causing minor discontent. However, the general interpretation is that these hooligans are something akin to rebellious teenagers and riotous anarchists desperate for attention. Soldiers in Code Yellow circumstances are more likely to investigate and account for noted discrepancies. It will be more difficult to fool these soldiers. Once Snake is identified as a hostile combatant, he will face an evolving degree of opposition from Termina forces. Nonetheless, there's no state of fervent paranoia just yet, so most soldiers will still assume a strange noise was just a random happenstance.

While Code Yellow circumstances result in more difficult mission parameters for Snake and his allies, soldiers will initially assume the group has an affiliation with Avalanche dissidents and will not interpret Operation Philanthropy to have its own unique identity until the threat level reaches code orange _at least once._ After Operation Philantrophy receives a certain degree of inevitable exposure and notoriety, the TIA threat level will default to Code Yellow, and Code Green will remain just an old, elusive memory.

 **Orange:** _Extreme caution; basic security measures enacted._

Under Code Orange circumstances, Link's Administration and his soldiers will finally take the threat of Operation Philanthropy seriously. Heightened security measures will result in increased scrutiny and observation, even as Snake tends to his daily life. These actions will be taken by Termina proactively, so Snake will face potential opposition even outside the context of designated missions and sidequests. At Code Orange levels, it can be assumed that Link is actively hiring bounty hunters, assassins, and spies to root out Operation Philanthropy members. Soldiers will actively patrol routes and eagerly pursue leads to nab 'David,' the publicized 'terrorist mastermind.' The populace is generally on edge, many under the assumption that Operation Philanthropy is an atrocious, bloodthirsty terrorist network.

Code Orange is the highest possible threat level attainable so long as Snake and his allies are present in the underworld and have not yet reached civilization above the plates. There will come a point late in the story when the TIA threat level will default to Code Orange. This will present a formidable challenge to Snake and his allies.

 **Red:** _Martial Law; extreme security measures enacted._

Code Red has disastrous implications for Snake and his allies in Operation Philanthropy, yet the successful completion of most late-game missions will almost inevitably result in its imposition. While Code Red results in the institution of frightening security measures, it is a temporary circumstance, lasting anywhere between a few days to a week in duration after a major terrorist incident. (Examples of such an incident would include the destruction of a mako reactor, the destruction of the Mako Cannon, executing a high-ranking Link Administration official, taking control of a single Termina township, or leading forces to the doorstep of Shinra headquarters.)

Once the TIA declares Code Red, the General in charge of the TAF (most likely General Mario) will _declare Termina his bitch_ and stop at nothing to kill or capture every last known Operation Philanthropy member. Carnage and mayhem will be deployed wantonly and haphazardly throughout the city in the form of tanks, mechs, ninjas, robotic assassins, helicopters, biological and chemical weapons, and monsters.

Despite the overwhelming logistical penalties of a high threat level, such a predicament could actually _benefit_ Snake and Operation Philanthropy in several ways. First, in regards to acquiring social links, as Operation Philanthropy succeeds and grows into a legitimate organization, characters who otherwise would not consider the possibility of joining a revolutionary movement may find themselves drawn to the cause. Furthermore, the heightened paranoia and substantial duress these threat levels cause Snake's allies may wear on their mental agility, but the high stress simultaneously _helps_ endear Snake to them; higher-level social links will have an easier time reaching Level Four and Level Five when everyone is fearing for their lives. As their lives are endangered, allies will realize that their only hope for survival is in full and implicit trust in each other. Finally, as Operation Philanthropy is increasingly successful and infamous throughout Termina, certain Link Administration officials and other powerful officials may actually consider the possibility of defecting if they seriously believe there is even the slightest possibility that Snake and his allies could win the war.

To be blunt, these benefits probably do not outweigh the costs of a high security level. Snake should generally avoid taking obvious combat actions that result in higher threat levels, particularly outside the context of missions or sidequests. Once threat levels _do_ rise, it's generally a good idea to avoid committing to any frivolous sidequests until after the threat levels die down.

Finally, there is an undeniably valuable advantage to the potentiality of Snake befriending a high-ranking TAF or TIA officer with secret revolutionary sympathies. If a sufficient social link with such an official is established, the officer could manipulate the system to ensure that the TIA threat level remained _artificially low_ for a limited time. The benefits of such an opportunity should be obvious and intuitive to discern.


	8. Equipment and Weaponry

**  
_Instruction Manual: Part G._   
**

**Equipment, Gil and Weaponry**

 _Author's Note:_ When  The Legend of Snake was originally created, I envisioned a system for monitoring Snake's procurement of equipment and his monetary possessions.

I've since eliminated this. As I'm sure many of you have already noted, the social links component of the storyline is complicated enough already. Adding the requirement of constantly monitoring and updating gil and equipment would be an overwhelming burden. Various equipment can still be procured at markets and the narrative itself will make occasional mention as to Snake's monetary capabilities (or lack thereof), but the story will not include any separate reminders as to the specific equipment or the money Snake possesses.

Instead, you will be reminded of the equipment Snake can choose from when you are asked to vote on choices. Purchasing Purchasing items at a marketplace may come in handy in a future decision tree, and during the course of missions and sidequests Snake will often 'take stock' of what weapons and armor he can choose from. (Like in Metal Gear Solid, Snake will consistently have access to any item of equipment he's purchased, no matter how unrealistic it may seem to presume that he's carried the items with him.)

The _one and only_ exception to this rule regards weaponry. You will be continuously updated as to the weapons that Snake has with him. Unlike most other equipment, it's fairly important to know in advance exactly what options Snake can choose from regarding the application of force against opponents, as Snake's available weapons should influence decisions to pursue certain missions or sidequests.


	9. Social Links

**  
_Instruction Manual: Part H._   
**

**Social Links Dissected**

 _"Oh, I get by with a little help from my friends." ~ The Beatles_

Solid Snake. FOXHOUND's most coveted espionage operative. The hero who made the impossible possible in Zanzibar and Shadow Moses. The man who infiltrated alone, with only minimal support over codec frequencies. The mythological figure who defended the people of Midgar against terrorist threats in every corner of the globe.

Even he would stand no chance against President Link, the most powerful being on this planet.

Link's Administration in Termina is no mere terrorist organization. The elf in his ivory tower commands the entirety of Gaia's remaining armed forces. He has reshaped the legal system of an entire country to fit his whims. His propaganda has infected the minds of the greatest politicians, police officers, warriors, and poets. The masses of humanity who reside atop Termina's monolithic plates view Link as a demigod, a savior, and a champion. Only a precious few have resisted the lies propagated by an entire _system_ that has sustained a regime of corruption and malaise.

If Snake were to attempt Operation Philanthropy alone, he would surely fail. Getting to Link would require toppling entire bureaucracies, challenging an entire government, and enduring a brutal series of gruesome ordeals. Bounty hunters, assassins, mafiosos, noblemen, TIA secret agents, officers in the Termina Armed Forces, and legions of soldiers are all likely to oppose Snake's ambitions.

To survive these tribulations, Snake must confront his single most glaring weakness.

Snake will have to make _friends._

And lots of them.

Snake may be a friendly and affable guy (once you really get to know him,) but his intense combat training in FOXHOUND did not include courses in handling basic social interaction. Snake may have the analytical mind of a talented leader, but he sorely lacks the grace and the charisma necessary to fill such a role. Most acquaintances might find his gruff, matter-of-fact attitude rather off-putting. Furthermore, Snake is nothing if not extraordinarily cynical. His past experiences in 'relationships' have left him fairly bitter, and past incidents with FOXHOUND officers like Colonel Campbell have left him somewhat distrustful of strangers.

A mission that involves killing the 'beloved leader' of a country only further complicates matters. Many of the people Snake will interact with during the course of Operation Philanthropy would acknowledge Termina's dire straits, yet refuse to believe that Link deserved any blame for 'the way things are.' As Snake advances from district to district, he will only find it more difficult to convince residents of Link's wrongdoings.

Snake's friendships are tabulated by a system of **'Social Links.'** Once a meaningful friendship starts to develop between Snake and another person, a social link will begin its course. Social links are quantitatively measured by five 'levels' of friendship. As Snake progresses in developing stable, caring friendships with others, his social links will increase in depth and value, or 'level up.' Each level of any given social link represents a unique threshold of intimacy. Thus, any given level two social link offers very tangible additional benefits compared to any given level one social link. A level three social link indicates a particularly significant accomplishment, in which this friend will begin to forsake his or her allegiances to other organizations and claim membership in Operation Philanthropy.

Generally speaking, it's important to acquire as many level three social links as possible before investing into a main mission that leads Snake into a neighboring district. Lower level social links will _automatically dissipate_ if Snake abandons them prematurely, as these characters are not loyal enough to follow Snake to a new location.

A level five social link represents the closest kind of intimate fellowship Snake can possibly attain with any follower. Level five friendships require a substantial investment, but they carry spectacular rewards.

Generally speaking, a 'high risk, high reward' character will require a greater degree of an investment in time and effort than a 'low risk, low reward' character. What kinds of factors influence exactly how much effort Snake must invest to develop a friendship?

 _Here's a comprehensive list._

 **i) Power:**

The more power a given character wields in the city-state of Termina, the more difficult it will be to convince said character to join a revolutionary effort like Operation Philanthropy. Characters in comfortable positions of authority will be less likely to forsake their possessions, their reputations and their established status quo to pursue a 'greater' objective or indulge in senseless risks. Though these characters are strenuous and time-consuming challenges to convert, once they become Operation Philanthropy members, their extensive power can be used to assist Snake.

 **ii) Connections to Link's Administration:**

Characters who are well connected to Link's corrupt regime are much more likely to believe Link's propaganda and less likely to believe that Link is capable of any wrongdoing. They'll often present the greatest challenges for Snake to befriend, as even multiple interactions may not ensure the development of a social link. (Especially if these interactions begin with Snake and the character as opponents on a battlefield.) Nonetheless, a string of correct choices can lead to friendships with Operation Philanthropy members that possess insider's information of Link's activities. These can represent the very kinds of allies to attain.

 **iii) Rivalries:**

Snake's perceived affiliation with certain tribes, sects, and organizations in any given district will impact his ability to recruit individuals within those groups and in rival enterprises. Generally speaking, the closer Snake ingratiates himself or Operation Philanthropy as a whole with any third-party group, the easier it will be to recruit members within that group...and, the more difficult it will be to befriend members in rival establishments. These kinds of penalties can be eliminated if the source of conflict between the factions ceases to exist.

 **iv) History:**

Some characters actually have a background of prior interactions with Snake, Otacon, or Phoenix and are thus predisposed to either a positive or a negative opinion of Operation Philanthropy. Other characters may not know Snake personally, but may have some familiarity of FOXHOUND and may come to conclusions of Snake based on their past experiences with the organization. Alternatively, characters may have a personal knowledge of Link or other officials in his regime that may incline them to look favorably or unfavorably on anyone who dares to oppose his rule. Finally, some characters may have an opinion of the last unsuccessful revolutionary attempt (Avalanche) that colors their perception of Operation Philanthropy. Some former Avalanche members will be eager to join a second attempt to overthrow Link and will actively pursue Snake's friendship, while other former Avalanche members will be cynical and may initially refuse to join another 'lost cause.'

 **v) Sociability:**

This category can be separated into general categorizations of 'introverts' and 'extroverts.' Befriending extroverts is typically the easier task at first, and the first few levels of a social link will progress quickly. Developing a more intimate relationship at higher levels, however, will prove challenging with many extroverts who prefer a casual degree of acquaintanceship. On the flip side, developing initial level one and two social links with introverts can be a puzzling challenge. Introverts will usually have more difficulty trusting Snake and they may possess baggage that limits their initial commitment to Snake's causes. Once an introvert begins to feel comfortable and develops a decent friendship with Snake, however, deepening their relationship can prove less demanding and more straightforward. Introverts will tend to seek fewer but closer and more meaningful friendships.

It's worth noting that not every character fits into this paradigm; a small number of extroverts will _never_ become more challenging at higher levels, whereas a certain minority of introverts will remain cold, distant, and arduous to develop social links with.

 **vi) Temperament:**

Just as I separate characters into 'introverts' and 'extroverts' by judging their sociability, I also separate them into 'passive' and 'aggressive' categorizations by judging their temperament. Snake's friendships with 'passive' characters will have different progression triggers than his friendships 'aggressive' characters. Aggressive characters will prefer action over words. Completing sidequests that assist this character's objectives, proving Snake's abilities in combat situations, and taking legitimate action against mutual enemies will make the strongest impression on these characters. By contrast, passive characters will feel more satisfied when exchanging dialogue, sharing feelings, and getting to know Snake through mundane interactions.

 _So, that's essentially it:_ the dominant factors that determine the relative ease (or lack thereof) in developing a particular social link. So how does it actually work in practice? How is the relative weight or merit of decisions determined in order to determine when and how a social link develops?

The answer is that social link progression is determined on a **points system** that effectively assigns a corresponding number to every social-link advancing decision that you make. Choices that simply have no impact on any social link (such as actions chosen to procure information, purchase new equipment, advance the main storyline, or spend time alone) simply have no social link points attached. Certain decisions might benefit a given social link to varying degrees. One option might advance a social link _a little,_ but an alternative option proffered could advance that link _a lot._ Sometimes, a decision you make will develop multiple social links at once, but do so less efficiently than concentrating specifically on one person.

Here's a succinct summation of the total "points" needed to advance:

 **TO ACQUIRE A LEVEL ONE SOCIAL LINK:** 3 points.

 **TO ACQUIRE A LEVEL TWO SOCIAL LINK:** 10 points (total.)

 **TO ACQUIRE A LEVEL THREE SOCIAL LINK:** 25 points (total.)

 **TO ACQUIRE A LEVEL FOUR SOCIAL LINK:** 50 points (total.)

 **TO ACQUIRE A LEVEL FIVE SOCIAL LINK:** 70 points (total.)

The total number of 'social link points' required to 'level up' is the same for any given social link. Regardless of how sociable or antisocial a character is, the same number of points will lead to progression. The difference lies in the _number_ of points Snake gains from successful interactions. A decision to merely _speak_ with one character may over three points in value (and thus, sufficient to establish a level one link.) A similar decision may lead to _only a one point gain_ with a character that is more difficult to befriend.

While the point differentials between levels seem to advance quite rapidly, it's worth noting that the further a friendship develops, the more likely Snake will have the chance to make 'high-point' choices with high yields.

 _Any_ positive decision that enhances a social link will net you 'points,' but the six factors mentioned above influence the number of points you earn. So, you could choose to just have a series of quiet conversations with a prototypically aggressive character, and you'd still gain _some_ points. You're just gaining less than you would if you chose to engage in a few risky sidequests with him.

So, now that I've covered some of the passive, behind-the-scenes calculations that are responsible for determining _how_ social links advance, let's dissect exactly what each level of friendship looks like.

 **LEVEL ONE:** "This recent acquaintance is just starting to become acquainted with Snake. You can't trust this person to do much for you, but so far, they admire Snake enough to speak with him on friendly terms and offer him advice. They probably don't know the details of Snake's mission and some might even turn hostile if Snake tells them the entire truth too soon."

 **LEVEL ONE DISSECTED:**

Level one social links _do not_ immediately develop with every character Snake happens to meet. Obviously, antagonistic (hostile) characters will not develop social links with Snake the first several times their paths cross. Even friendly characters may require multiple unique interactions before a level one link is attained.

Level one links require the beginnings of a budding friendship. Such an acquaintance has to like Snake enough to instantly recognize him, occasionally seek him out, and generally consider him desirable company. The vast majority of level one links will know Snake as 'David' and are likely to remain in the dark regarding the details of Snake's true identity and Operation Philanthropy.

Level one links are _not_ dependable, self-sustaining friendships. Several characters with ulterior motives will gladly develop level one links with Snake while concealing their true motivations and the possibility of future betrayal. Furthermore, neglecting a level one social link for a lengthy period of time (at least one week, more often two or more) will _dissolve the link entirely._ Snake will generally want to keep in touch with these links unless voters are uninterested in progressing certain friendships.

Level one social links _cannot_ be recruited for main missions. Snake simply won't trust them enough to grant them the opportunity. However, level one social links _are_ often eager and able to participate in sidequests. At this early stage of friendship, these links will only participate in sidequests that actively advance their own personal goals, or the goals of the organization they've sworn loyalty to. They will not help Snake just for his own sake. Many level one links will offer Snake opportunities to participate in their own sidequests, which will be advertised to Snake if they'd consider him a worthy partner.

 **LEVEL TWO:** "A stronger friendship is developing between Snake and this character. Snake will be able to trust this individual to keep deeper and more meaningful secrets from the enemy. At this juncture, it's generally assumed that the character knows at least the basics of Snake's mission and his goals. He or she likely tacitly approves of the objective to undermine Link, though their willingness to take aggressive action on behalf of Snake or Operation Philanthropy may vary."

 **LEVEL TWO DISSECTED:**

A level two social link is usually facilitated by a greater degree of trust between Snake and the character he's befriending. The acquirement of a level two link often corresponds with the sharing of a few minor details. Snake may reveal his true codename, the basics of his past adventures, or his true feelings regarding the foul stench of corruption underlying Link's Administration. The exact information exchanged is unique, and varies on a case-by-case, character-by-character basis.

Often, characters at this stage may be mildly aware of the existence of Operation Philanthropy, but they may not know the specifics. For example, some level two social links may not know that Snake actually intends to _kill_ Link, and may perceive him as a nonviolent political agitator. Others may perceive Snake as a terrorist, but may be unaware of the impending doomsday scenario that will occur if Link is not stopped at all costs. Level Two links are at least aware that Snake intends systemic change (the precise nature of this systemic change is often tied to Snake's morality.)

Given that a level two social link requires exchanging crucial snippets of information, the development of such a link does represent a minor risk. Any leaked details could prove damaging in the hands of a potential turncoat. In this sense, level two links can actually be more burdensome than their level one counterparts, as mere acquaintances are less likely to hurt Snake's efforts than closer friends.

Why develop these links in the first place, then? Level two links constitute a necessary transitional period in the development of stronger, more sustainable and enduring alliances. This represents _the most vulnerable time_ in Snake's relationship with a character, when Snake has to trust this person more than he'd prefer, and when Snake must entice a deeper friendship by giving friends more than he receives from them. In truth, the largest 'benefit' in a level two friendship is simply the hope of progressing closer to acquiring their lucrative level three allegiance as an Operation Philanthropy devotee.

A few additional minor benefits to level two links do exist. Level two friends are _slightly_ more likely to participate and assist Snake in sidequests when asked, particularly when the objectives of the sidequest may not directly benefit the aspirations of the character in question. Still, the odds must generally favor that character's survival and the quest's success in order to ensure their participation. Snake can also attempt to recruit a level two friend to assist in a main mission, though it's often preferable to avoid relying primarily on level two links in such endeavors.

Generally speaking, level two friends will actively refer to Snake as "a friend," as opposed to "an acquaintance." They may trust Snake with secrets of their own, or reveal substantial information regarding their histories to him. This begins to open new paths for additional sidequests. If Snake makes proper, sensitive choices or invests time into completing tasks related to this friendship, he'll witness a tangible maturation in their rapport.

 **LEVEL THREE:** "This character now considers him or herself a full-time Philanthropy member. The full nature of Snake's revolutionary goals has been revealed, and the person in question certainly seems to agree with the necessity of Snake's mission. He or she will actively assist Snake in any non-combat situation when their participation is requested. Their participation in combat situations is not guaranteed, but very likely unless the odds are definitely against Snake or the mission parameters directly oppose their personal ideals. At level three, a couple lingering doubts or trust issues may linger between Snake and his friend, but the two are generally intimate enough to feel comfortable working together."

 **LEVEL THREE DISSECTED:**

A level three social link represents a fundamental landmark in the context of Snake's association with a particular character. Usually, a level three social link is preceded by a conversation (sometimes seen, sometimes unseen and assumed) in which Snake reveals all the basic information regarding Operation Philanthropy and requests this character's future assistance and commitment to the cause. Once a level three link is formally established, the person joins Snake as an ally and a full-time, committed Philanthropy member. The character will move from sector to sector alongside Snake as he progresses, and will temporarily abandon other allegiances until Link is brought to justice.

Unfortunately, there are still potential setbacks with a level three friendship that could result in an erosion of the character's fealty to Snake. A betrayal from a level three character is possible, and its ramifications would be _devastating._ It's very important to keep level three characters invested in daily activities and content with their lifestyles as Philanthropy members. If Snake fails to ensure their inclusion in the broader context of the group, the consequences can be monstrous.

At level three, characters will willingly participate in any main mission quest that Snake requests their help in. Snake can also send level three characters out as 'followers' on independent missions led by other higher-ranking Operation Philanthropy members. If Snake completes a main mission quest and relocates to another district, and this character is 'left behind,' a level three (or above) character will attempt to rejoin Operation Philanthropy in its new locale. (Their success or failure will be determined on a daily basis every 'morning,' with rolls of the dice determining who joins when. The odds of a successful rendezvous steadily increase over time, but characters may also be injured or fall ill during the attempt.)

As previously noted, level three friends may not participate in specific combat situations, most notably in main missions and sidequests. Their willing participation in the quests themselves can be assumed, but if a heavy firefight breaks out, the character may panic, surrender or flee. This is more likely with battle-averse characters, as well as when the odds are clearly against Snake's forces. Additionally, while a level three friend would never decline a main mission outright, such characters may decline opportunities to join sidequests that directly oppose their interests or the interests of those they love. Snake can attempt to coerce their participation, but doing so may have consequences.

Level three social links may betray Snake and Operation Philanthropy. Each negative Snake makes a decision as a group leader that directly opposes the interests or the desires of the character in question will result in a die roll to determine the possibility of betrayal. Initially, the odds are very low (the first such die roll carries only a 1 in 12 risk of betrayal.) The odds progressively increase each time Snake continues to fall short of their expectations.

Each and every incidence that might result in a betrayal die roll requires a _direct stimulus_ from readers' votes. In other words, no decision that Snake makes 'on his own' (without reader input) will result in the rolls. It's also worth noting that level three is the only level of social link progression in which the possibility of betrayal is determined by this formula. In earlier stages, betrayal is cast in definite terms: some decisions made by Snake _definitely_ result in betrayals, whereas other decisions _absolutely_ ensures loyalty. Despite the statistical possibility of betrayal, the likelihood that Snake's actions will result in level three characters 'turning traitor' is less than the odds of betrayal at earlier social link levels.

The benefits of a level three friendship are too advantageous to ignore. The more Operation Philanthropy teammates Snake can rely on, the greater the odds are of achieving success in missions in sidequests. These allies will grant Snake access to a growing list of traits, abilities, and powers to rely upon. Friends at this stage will share many secrets with Snake, leading to many high-level sidequests and similar opportunities. Level three friends travel with Snake or follow him to new locales, ensuring an absolutely necessary building block to Snake's revolutionary movement.

 **LEVEL FOUR:** "This character will gladly fight in any combat situation as a seasoned Philanthropy member, with their commitment to the cause written in stone. Level four social link characters will concede defeat in certain hopeless situations and would not willingly make the ultimate sacrifice on Snake's behalf, but they are still dependable and fiercely loyal workhorses. They can even lead certain independent sidequest operations, even without Snake's direct support."

 **LEVEL FOUR DISSECTED:**

Level four social links constitute an integral upgrade over their level three counterparts. The moment a level four friendship is achieved, the die are tossed aside, and the possibility of betrayal is completely eliminated. This is vitally important news, though this does require Snake to maintain the degree of their intimacy and ensure that their friendship does not regress.

The transition from a level three to a level four social link can be categorized as the progression from an Operation Philanthropy _newcomer_ to an Operation Philanthropy _veteran._ These allies often participate in private meetings, and their friendship has progressed to such a point that they trust Snake implicitly. His or her loyalty to Operation Philanthropy is strong enough to override any past affiliations. As a result, these characters can now lead certain independent operations, and do not require Snake's direct supervision or participation to do so.

Unfortunately, level four friendships are _difficult_ to acquire. They require a substantial commitment of time, energy and effort that could otherwise be invested elsewhere. Snake does not have a sufficient amount of time to ensure that every Operation Philanthropy ally reaches this stage, so he must choose his social priorities carefully. It is important for Snake to distinguish which characters _deserve_ the investment, as some characters who aggressively pursue friendships with him may not be worth the expenditure.

Generally speaking, there are two kinds of 'ideal' characters to concentrate on advancing to level four friendships. 'Low-risk, 'low-yield' characters may require the least imaginable amount of effort or time to reach this milestone. It may be useful to promote a few to ensure the continued existence of spare operational leaders and confidants on call. These individuals also have the shortest trek to reaching level five, where their investment can pay off in the form of a sacrifice. There are also 'high-risk, high-yield' characters that require a stronger effort, but pay enormous dividends.

Level four characters will occasionally object to certain details in Snake's plans, but they will _never_ reject a request by Snake to join in any sidequest or main mission, no matter how contradictory its goals may seem to that character's former allegiances or objectives. These individuals are essentially deep and profoundly intimate friends who keep no secrets from Snake and who are willing to thoroughly commit themselves to Operation Philanthropy.

 **LEVEL FIVE:** "A character who reaches the highest plateau of an intimate friendship with Snake will not only gladly die to promote the cause of Operation Philanthropy, he or she will also take a lethal blow for Snake if they are present when Snake's life is jeopardized. If readers make a series of mistakes that would otherwise lead to Snake's death, this character will sacrifice him or herself instead, and the story will continue without them. Needless to say, Level Five friendships are incredible, but they take an extraordinary degree of time, effort and attention to build."

 **LEVEL FIVE DISSECTED:**

Level five friendships represent the epitome of platonic intimacy, and once you reach level five, there is absolutely _nothing_ Snake or anyone else can do to reverse the social link. Even a lengthy period of neglect would not eliminate the link, for the bond between Snake and his friend is now written in blood.

The major difference with level five friendships is these friends' ability to take a lethal blow on Snake's behalf. At this stage of friendship, the importance of Operation Philanthropy and Snake's continued mission supersedes the value of the character's own life and livelihood. The friend will subsequently make the ultimate sacrifice if he or she is called upon.

To do so, a level five friend must be available at the scene of Snake's portending death in order to initiate the sacrifice. Merely being in the 'general vicinity' of the action is insufficient. Subsequently, Snake benefits tremendously anytime a level five friend is by his side during missions and sidequests. During the course of the mission, a terrible decision otherwise resulting in Snake's death would be interrupted mid-sentence, and a choice would unexpectedly prompt readers to select which available level five link becomes a martyr.

(Note that the available choices only appear if multiple level five friends are present and able to complete the sacrifice. If only one eligible character is presented, that character automatically completes the necessary action. If multiple friends are present, readers must viciously debate among themselves as to who takes the lethal blow.)

Level five friends represent those who Snake can trust under any hypothetical circumstance. Most of them truly love Snake (perhaps platonically, perhaps stoically or begrudgingly, or perhaps in a one-sided crush.) Their trust in Snake is absolute and unwavering. These are the types of friends who would willingly throw themselves off a bridge if asked to. They will witness the brutal death of Link themselves, or they will die in the attempt of ensuring that Snake reaches the final chapter of the saga.


	10. Romantic Links

_  
**Instruction Manual: Part J.**   
_

**Romantic Links Dissected**

 _"I think at any time, any place...people can fall in love with each other." ~ Solid Snake_

Solid Snake. FOXHOUND's most coveted espionage operative. The hero who made the impossible possible, in Zanzibar and Shadow Moses. The man who infiltrated the most secretive military bases with only minimal support from contacts over codec frequencies. The mythological figure who defended the people of Midgar against terrorist threats in every corner of the globe. He was the prototypical shadow behind enemy lines, a purveyor of carnage and destruction. Such a solemn, experienced, and cynical warrior would inevitably be tempted to view love as a treacherous emotion, an unnecessary burden that would threaten the vitality of any given mission.

Yet, as Snake himself has said, love _can_ bloom on a battlefield. And hidden underneath Solid Snake's gruff, detached exterior lies the surprisingly idealistic, compassionate, and philosophical heart of a true romantic. Though his true feelings often remain heavily guarded, it is undeniable that a part of Snake still yearns for an intimate connection. Whether he'll succeed in wooing the woman _(or women)_ of his dreams during the course of Operation Philanthropy will depend entirely on your decisions.

Romantic links in The Legend of Snake operate in a manner that is fundamentally similar to social links. In fact, women considered eligible for potential romantic links begin as regular social links through their first couple levels of interaction. Upon advancing to a **level three** social link, voters will be given the option to pursue a romantic link with an eligible woman. If he chooses to reject this opportunity, the duo will still remain friends and a high-level social link remains a strong possibility. There is no obligation for Snake to enter into a romantic relationship with anyone; if voters prefer Snake to remain single throughout the entirety of Operation Philanthropy, he can isolate himself from any chance of intimacy. Should Snake actively pursue and court women, voters will also have the opportunity to decide whether Snake should remain strictly monogamous, pursue an affair on the side, or indulge in polyamory. Finally, as noted later in this chapter, a choice by voters to have Snake pursue an _'eligible'_ woman does not guarantee that she will reciprocate his feelings.

There are practical advantages and disadvantages to pursuing different approaches to romance. Strict monogamy with a single lover grants Snake the best chance of easily reaching a **level five romantic link** with his girlfriend. However, the risk with a strict monogamous approach is significant. If Snake's true love happens to perish, the impact of her loss will have a devastating impact on Snake and his mission. A monogamous Snake will be emotionally drained by the loss of his beloved partner, resulting in penalties in future missions and sidequests. Furthermore, it would prove a challenge to convince Snake to date again. Committing to monogamy also requires Snake to reject romantic overtures from other eligible women, which could have a slight negative impact on some budding friendships. Once a single, eligible potential partner reaches a _level three_ social link, she may make an interest in Snake known in a way consistent with her personality type, if she finds him suitably attractive. If Snake rejects this woman's initial overtures, their social link will still be maintained, but it may prove more difficult to advance this friendship to its highest possible platonic level.

Monogamy can thus be summarized as an option with great risks and great rewards. Strict monogamy with a single partner is the easiest way to fulfill the requirements for a level five romantic link. Yet, once a level five romantic link is established with Snake's girlfriend, she must be fiercely guarded. To have her fall into an eternal slumber would be _far_ more crushing than the loss of any other Operation Philanthropy member.

The opposite extreme possibility would involve the pursuit of _many_ romantic links with virtually every interested and eligible woman Snake can find. Transforming Snake into Termina's incarnation of Hugh Hefner has its own advantages and disadvantages. Notably, all variations of Snake's morality **(see Chapter E for more details)** except the 'Slimy Snake' iteration will find this approach to relationships morally objectionable and confusing at first. Snake may eventually learn to enjoy the attention from multiple women without feeling that his moral convictions have been compromised, but the initial the discomfort Snake will experience may prove a perplexing mental barrier for the infamous operative to overcome. Snake's subsequent reputation will prove both a help and a hindrance to Operation Philanthropy's efforts. Virtuous strangers may view Snake's attitude in regards to sexual behavior with disdain. On the flip side, a number of powerful miscreants and deviants Termina's underworld (and Neo Gerudo) will find Snake's notoriety a prestigious accolade. There are even polyamorous progressives among those with refined moral values who may approve of Snake's behavior, although these individuals tend to be few and far between.

Once Snake has advanced romantic links with _more than two women,_ he'll automatically fall into the 'Snake Hefner' archetype. When this occurs, Snake will automatically be barred from advancing any romantic links beyond **level four.** _(This restriction will automatically dissipate the moment Snake's romantic links are reduced back to two or less.)_ The ramifications of this restriction are significant. Since level five romantic links grant voters substantial metagaming abilities, a considerable amount of power will be sacrificed by taking this route. However, a promiscuous Solid Snake just might be more content than his monogamous counterpart. With multiple women to share Snake's affections, he would not confront severe negative repercussions if anything disastrous happened to any of them. The impacts of the death of a romantic link would be lessened.

As a brief aside, it should be noted that Snake's sex life and his non-sexual morality exist in _two separate moral paradigms._ It's entirely possible for the 'Slimy Snake' archetype to be romantically monogamous. Snake can similarly pursue several women in a non-traditional manner, yet still consistently make ethical business decisions that result in an impeccably ethical and respectable Operation Philanthropy.

There is a third choice that Snake may make in regards to romance that further complicates matters. Snake can, if voters choose to indulge him, attempt a _secret affair_ with a second partner while maintaining the external appearance of a monogamous relationship with his first love. This option is only available if Snake is pursuing two romantic relationships; attempting to pursue more than two women reverts Snake into 'Snake Hefner' and eliminates this possibility. This morally conflicted variation of Snake's love life will result in the espionage agent attempting a covert approach every bit as secretive as his usual stealth missions. So long as his second dalliance strictly remains under his comrades' Soliton radars, he can attempt to pursue his first relationship to **level five** , _unimpeded_ , and still have a 'backup option' to fall back on if his first love is lost.

This approach to courtship could be described as pragmatic by its adherents, as it does offer certain tangible benefits. Despite this, the consequences of such an secret affair can be catastrophic if the affair became publicly known. Acting in a manner that is heartless, cruel, and insensitive to the women whose affections he's garnered would have strong implications on not only Snake's romantic links, but also a wide variety of social links with multiple friends affiliated with Operation Philanthropy. At least one, and possibly both, of the women involved may eliminate their romantic links with Snake, or even eliminate their association with Operation Philanthropy entirely. The possibility that such a woman could betray Operation Philanthropy and join Link's Administration as an agent is frightening to consider.

Not every single and eligible woman will willingly date Solid Snake, and even fewer women will agree to indulge in a secret affair with him. Generally speaking, once a single female character advances to a level three social link, voters will eventually be presented with the opportunity to pursue his friend. Unlike _every other voting scenario_ , the option to pursue a woman requires more than simple majority. **At least two-thirds of voters** must support an attempt to establish a romantic link. If this threshold is established, Snake will make a mental note to pursue an opportunity to speak privately with his friend once an opportunity presents itself.

(Alternatively, any woman with sufficient interest in Snake _and_ a sufficiently extroverted or aggressive personality may pursue Snake on her own initiative upon reaching a level three link, regardless of how you voted. In this scenario, voters would control whether Snake responds positively or negatively to her attention.)

Several factors come into play in determining a woman's interest in Snake and her response to Snake's overtures. _Here's a comprehensive list:_

 **i) Sexuality:**

Lesbians and asexual women do appear in The Legend of Snake. They will not pursue Snake for self-evident reasons, and they generally will not appreciate being pursued by him. Fortunately, it's relatively easy for voters to interpret the clues in the narrative that a female character would not consider dating men. (By contrast, if a woman is bisexual, she will be treated identically as a heterosexual character would be for the sake of determining relational compatibility with Snake.) It is pivotal to note that, in a conscious effort to better accommodate the varying perspectives of LGBT individuals in the scope of this storyline, several characters whose sexuality was ambiguous or undefined in their original videogame titles _may_ have better defined alternative sexual preferences in this narrative. Readers are generally discouraged from making assumptions of sexual identities based solely on the source material.

While touching upon the matter of sexuality, it must be definitively stated that this interpretation of Solid Snake is heterosexual, as alluded throughout the text of this chapter. (As a progressive liberal who considers himself a stong ally to the LGBT community, I'd like to personally apologize to anyone who is offended by this imposition. Several LGBT characters will be appearing throughout this story, but I've personally found it difficult to write a homosexual preference from the first-person perspective. Any attempt to do so might actually have a negative impact through an unintentional misrepresentation of such a relationship.)

 **ii) Relationship Status:**

Women in a committed relationship with other Operation Philanthropy members cannot be romantically pursued unless their partner is killed. Even then, it will take time for the wounds of the loss of a beloved partner to heal before Snake can pursue the grieving widow. Women in relationships with characters _unaffiliated with_ Operation Philanthropy may theoretically be wooed, but the opportunity to do so is rare, particularly if Snake's morality or his approach to romantic relationships would clash with the unethical nature of the behavior.

 **iii) Age:**

The woman must be at least **20** _(twenty)_ years old in the course of the narrative to be considered as an eligible romantic partner.

This reinterpretation of Solid Snake considers teenagers _too young_ for his taste. (Yes, this restriction is one arbitrarily imposed by the author and _yes,_ it applies even to the slimiest of 'Slimy Snakes,' or the most perverse 'Snake Hefners'.) However, it is worth noting that the ages of women in this story may _not_ precisely match the ages of women in their respective video games. Much of this will depend on the author's comfort level in writing certain characters older than their canonical ages. Certain characters, such as the women in the casts of _Persona 3_ and _Persona 4_ , are simply defined in part by their age, and cannot reasonably be written beyond their high school origins. Other characters, however, may be reasonably interpreted as older, particularly if the game or series which told their stories encompassed many years of that character's maturation and development. As an example, the same female character may be 13 in one game and 19 in another; I may feel comfortable adapting the latter interpretation of the character and aging her up a few years.

The collective effects of this approach ensures a sufficient dating pool of eligible women for Snake, but avoids the creepy and unnecessary implications of having Snake date underage women. As Snake is middle-aged and he appears older than his actual age to strangers, this seems a reasonable interpretation.

 **iv) Regarding Anthros:**

For the sake of maintaining as large a core audience for The Legend of Snake as possible, the author is arbitrarily restricting the possibility of inter-species relationships by simply ensuring that Snake never finds Anthro women attractive enough to date. Human men and women _do exist_ in Termina who _would_ date Anthros. This is a rare but feasible sexual preference that does persist in Termina. However, Solid Snake is not interpreted to possess that sexual preference.

Humanoid characters that are _similar_ to humans and that do not include features commonly associated with animals (tails, fur, claws, etc.) _may_ still be considered eligible romantic interests. One example of such a species would be elves.

 **v) Prior Flirtation Success or Failure:**

Snake will have opportunities to flirt with several prospective romantic candidates prior to the achievement of a _level three_ social link. Voters may occasionally have the opportunity to influence Snake's style of flirtation, which would influence her response to his advances. These interactions, in turn, have an effect on her interest or disinterest in Snake as a potential romantic partner. Failing in too many flirtatious gestures with a particular candidate who was otherwise eligible to develop romantic bonds with Snake would result in a rejection of any possibility of a future romance. Snake must be careful not too be too aggressive too quickly with some women, whereas others will not be interested in Snake unless he acted boldly and confidently from the moment they first met.

 **vi) Sociability and Temperament:**

These factors from the last chapter's list in calculating the progression of social links make a reappearance here. These factors are not considered influential in determining a woman's mere eligibility as a prospective romantic partner, but they do help to generally determine whether a woman is more likely to initiate a courtship of Snake, or whether she would remain silent until Snake decided to pursue her. A woman with an 'extroverted' sociability type and an 'aggressive' temperament is more likely to make an interest in Snake known, whether Snake coveted that interest or not. A woman with an 'introverted' sociability type and a 'passive' temperament is more likely to keep to herself, even if she's secretly infatuated with him.

 **vii) Romantic Compatibility:**

As Snake makes decisions to establish his reputation as a strict monogamist or 'Snake Hefner,' women will respond appropriately to his romantic identity. Some virtuous monogamous women with high ethical standards will respond negatively to any interest from 'Snake Hefner,' and will not agree on principle to play the role of the 'other woman' in a secret affair. These same women could have been far more interested in a version of Snake that shared their romantic values. By contrast, some liberal, polyamorous, independent or corruptible women may not respond positively to a righteous Snake's offer of a singular committed relationship. Those women would be more impressed by a version of Snake that simply required a similar scheme of incorporating friends with benefits.

Before a romantic link is established, if earlier chapters catch Snake fantasizing about a particular woman, wishing he could flirt or pursue her, or successfully flirting with her _without voters having prompted those flirtations_ , these segments constitute indications that a future romance is a possibility. Perceptive readers can subsequently interpret the eligibility of a prospective romance through narrative nuances.

With all these details ascertained, the differences between level three, four and five **romantic links** and their platonic _social link_ counterparts can be explained.

Like social links, romantic link progression is also determined by a series of numerical benchmarks. Here, there are greater and more challenging point values assigned to each level. Generally speaking, voters will possess more opportunities to gain more points during dates with romantic links, so long as positive decisions are made during these interactions. have the opportunity to gain more points during your dates with a romantic link (IF you make a series of great decisions during your romantic outing.) However, the pursuit of a romantic relationship requires a greater investment of time and effort.

It still requires **25 points** to acquire a _level three_ romantic link, which is the same points value that is necessary to acquire a level three social link. From there, everything changes:

 **TO ACQUIRE A LEVEL FOUR ROMANTIC LINK:** 60 points (total.)

 **TO ACQUIRE A LEVEL FIVE ROMANTIC LINK:** 100 points (total.)

 **TO ENABLE THE OPTION OF PROPOSING MARRIAGE:** 150 points (total). A monogamous relationship is required.

The additional opportunity of marriage is only a storyline-related benefit that enables you something to look forward to as Snake continues dating his level five romantic link. Marriage actually invokes no meaningful or practical changes to Operation Philanthropy's chances of success. There's no substantial benefit to getting married beyond reading a delightfully _(or horrifyingly)_ sappy chapter describing the ceremony. There is no requirement that Snake actually propose marriage upon reaching this threshold. The opportunity can be declined, and Snake will remain in a deeply committed relationship with his girlfriend.

 **ROMANTIC LINK, LEVEL THREE:** "After deciding to pursue a relationship with an interested woman, Snake begins to explore the opportunities of dating. He can pursue more than one of these relationships, if he wishes to. At this early stage in a relationship, the degree of sexual and romantic intimacy depends on the personality of the women in question, but level three is usually the casual beginnings of a relationship. At this level, the relationship can be described as being light and frivolous. This is not yet a very serious commitment, or a very genuine romance."

 **ROMANTIC LINK, LEVEL THREE DISSECTED:** One tangible benefit of establishing a level three _romantic_ link, as opposed to its platonic counterpart, is that the odds of a betrayal from a woman who Snake is dating is reduced from _10% to 5%_ per decision made that is contradictory to her interests. Subsequently, while a betrayal from a level three romantic link is still theoretically possible, it's considerably less likely than if Snake and his level three ally just remained friends.

Other than this distinction, level three romantic links suffer from the same restrictions and grant the same benefits as level three social links in Operation Philanthropy main missions and sidequests. At level three, the only true difference is that romantic links will engage in romantic narrative activity with Snake. This will lead them to expect to spend more time with Snake than the average platonic level three social link. Finally, level three romantic links can _regress_ back into mere social links should voters consciously decide to break apart the couple, or if Snake refuses to spend sufficient time with his girlfriend. However, such a decision is likely to bear significant consequences.

 **ROMANTIC LINK, LEVEL FOUR:** "Things are starting to get serious. A level four romantic partner has probably told Snake that she loves him and expects Snake to feel the same way. The nature of how this affection manifests itself largely depends on the respective traits of Snake and his love interest. These two will not keep secrets from each other, and Snake probably trusts her more than anyone else he's working with."

 **ROMANTIC LINK, LEVEL FOUR DISSECTED:** In many ways, level four romantic links are virtually identical to level four social links. In both cases, the percentage chances of betrayal are outright eliminated. Just as with a level four social link, Snake can trust a level four romantic link to never betray the cause of Operation Philanthropy. Unless Snake neglects a level four romantic link to an astronomically unlikely degree, her commitment to Snake's revolution will remain written in stone. Moreover, just as with level four social links, Snake can now trust level four romantic links to lead certain independent missions without his direct supervision.

The telltale sign of the establishment of a level four romantic link will almost certainly involve mutual declarations of "I Love You." Level four romantic relationships are more formal affairs than the level three variety, so you can usually expect more intimacy, more dating, and more burdensome expectations. Most notably, Snake may be expected to occasionally purchase unique gifts for his partner, and he may be required to sacrifice time better spent advancing mission objectives to ensure she is content. As with level three romantic links, level four romances can _regress_ if Snake does not make a continuous investment into the relationship, or if voters willingly make decisions to tear the relationship apart.

The 'Snake Hefner' personality cannot develop any romantic link beyond level four. This is the consequence of developing a carefree and morally flexible approach to romance.

 **ROMANTIC LINK, LEVEL FIVE:** "This level represents complete romantic intimacy; by this point, the woman in question considers Snake her soulmate, and she will do absolutely anything for him, with the single exception that she won't knowingly share him with anyone else. A level five relationship has one additional metagaming benefit: in addition to allowing voters the opportunity to choose multiple-choice decisions for Snake, voters will _also_ have the opportunity to **make decisions on behalf of** Snake's beloved partner at the end of any chapter in which the woman is present with Snake in a particular scene. This means that voters can control two characters instead of one in certain circumstances."

 **ROMANTIC LINK, LEVEL FIVE DISSECTED:** Voters actually benefit from the existence of _two_ metagaming abilities at this level. The traditional level five social link benefit of taking a lethal blow on Snake's behalf applies equally here. The level five romantic link can sacrifice herself for Snake if necessary. However, voters would probably want to avoid this outcome at all costs (as losing a level five romantic link is far more devastating than losing a level five platonic link, all other factors being equal.)

The second metagaming ability deserves special attention. The story's perspective never shifts away from Snake. The ability to make decisions on behalf of the woman Snake loves subsequently does not include the ability to actually _read_ a chapter from the perspective of that character. That being said, whenever Snake's lover is present with him during a mission or a sidequest, you'll have the opportunity to make an additional set of decisions (from her perspective) at the end of the chapter. So if Snake and his eternal flame are both sneaking around a TIA outpost, you may have the opportunity to choose options as to how both he _and his girlfriend_ would respond to an emerging predicament. This essentially enables a limited but tangible ability to control two characters at once, so long as both characters are present. This intends to balance the risk of having a love interest attend a dangerous mission with Snake (losing her would be disastrous) with the reward of a tangible benefit if she tags along (voters gain flexibility in decision-making and have a greater overall probability of success.)

Snake _can_ enter a level five romantic relationship while simultaneously maintaining a single secret affair, so long as the level five relationship is the only one that is publicly acknowledged. Be wary, however. If Snake is caught engaging in an affair by his level five partner, the level five relationship is automatically rescinded, and the consequences of such an indiscretion can be monstrous in scope.


	11. Burdens and Setbacks

_  
**Instruction Manual: Part K.**   
_

**Illnesses, Injuries, and other Inconveniences**

At first glance, time seems to be a luxury that Solid Snake and his allies can afford. Snake is accustomed to requirements to complete missions in mere days; to have hundreds available to him represents a windfall. To assume that Snake could crawl through the completion of Operation Philanthropy at a snail's pace, however, would be a costly mistake. Snake will need to make the most out of every day in order to develop the social links, procure the weaponry, garner the information, follow through on subquests and complete the main missions necessary to advance the plot.

However, there are several ailments that can hamper Snake's overall productivity. These same inconveniences can also burden the potential productivity of his allies. Each of these elements may be conceived as rigid gameplay mechanics that dictate the pacing of the story. These issues, which all hamper Snake's progress and lead to 'wasted days,' could be aptly compared to similar conundrums in the _Persona_ series. Days and even weeks of time may be lost in the blink of an eye. Some of these losses can be avoided if voters continually make excellent choices, but others are unavoidable restrictions.

While the short-term ramifications of these 'inconveniences' are profound, in the long-term it may actually _benefit_ Snake to undergo a brief series of torments. Losing a level five romantic link, for example, is a surefire recipe for a lingering depression. However, if a preferred female candidate for a level five romantic link is waiting in the wings, it may be tangibly beneficial _(albeit cold-hearted and immoral)_ to make decisions that kill off Snake's first love and send Snake spiraling through a temporary depression in order to embark on a course that results in Snake establishing a new relationship with a new flame. Another hypothetical example would include the hidden benefits of spending a few weeks in a local prison. Being captured by the TIA wouldn't _seem_ like the smartest of plans, but it does offer Snake the opportunity to interact with high-ranking Termina officials who he'd otherwise never meet. Furthermore, certain optimal outcomes in sidequests and main missions may _require_ Snake to make temporary sacrifices to escape other, more damaging repercussions. If the choice is between losing a teammate or getting shot in the leg, voters might not mind losing a week or two of productivity to ensure the survival of Snake's teammates.

As a prelude, it's worth noting that there's _not a single_ potential series of choices throughout Operation Philanthropy available to completely avoid the issue of lost time. There is no 'perfect path' that will cause Snake to avoid being hit with an injury, an illness, a brief excursion in jail or a mental breakdown. Even the best possible route to victory will involve several unavoidable tragedies along the way. A simultaneous mindset of deterrence and mitigation can prevent any debacle from escalating into a life-ending calamity.

The only truly irrevocable penalty is the death of Solid Snake. It is the collective responsibility of every reader and voter to ensure the tale of Operation Philanthropy does not end in tragedy.

 **  
_Five Dastardly Inconveniences_   
**

**i) Days of Rest:**

This is the single most common 'inconvenience' for Snake to encounter, and it's arguably the one 'inconvenience' that is not a negative burden. Simply put, every time Snake successfully completes a mission or sidequest, he will require _at least one day_ of rest after the action. Note that this requirement is absolute and it is cumulative. If Snake receives an injury that would normally sideline him for a week and he also completes a sidequest in the process, he'll actually be sidelined for eight days.

The successful completion of a main mission results in a two-day period of rest prior to the month of October. Once Snake enters October, he will no longer take days off upon successfully completing main missions.

Successful completion of a sidequest results in a one-day period of rest _regardless_ of the date of completion. This is intended to dissuade Snake from indulging in too many sidequests as the threat of mission failure grows.

Aborting a mission or a sidequest midway through its completion does not result in an incurred penalty, so long as Snake is not injured or imprisoned in the process of aborting. However, 'resolving' a mission or a sidequest results in the penalty regardless of the nature of the resolution. In this context, a successful mission may not necessarily be one that has the most positive or beneficial outcome.

These days of rest are predictable, mandatory, and voters should be able to plan around them.

 **ii) Illnesses:**

Like any other imperfect human being, Solid Snake's immune system is not impenetrable, and he may fall victim to a wide variety of sicknesses throughout the course of his journey. Unlike injuries, which tend to prominently occur after a series of poor choices in sidequests and main missions, illnesses can strike at virtually any given moment. However, illnesses are still _exclusively_ triggered by choices made by voters. Any decision that can expose Snake to unpleasant microscopic critters invokes a die roll with a certain percentage chance of resulting in acquiring an illness. For example, if voters choose to escape a certain predicament by forcing Snake to take a dip in the sewers, they are taking a substantial risk that Snake might come down with an ugly disease.

Illnesses and injuries are both determined by die rolls, but between the two, illnesses are far less encumbering to account for. An initial die roll determines whether or not Snake will become ill with anything. This die roll only occurs when Snake is actually exposed to something (anything) that could make him sick. The probability of Snake becoming ill depends on his circumstances. If Snake is devouring a meal that was deliberately poisoned by a certain nefarious nemesis, the odds he will become sick are substantially greater than the odds when Snake decides to kiss the forehead of his bedridden girlfriend.

While the _first_ die roll determines whether Snake becomes sick at all, if this die roll is 'successful' in denoting the existence of the disease, a _second_ die roll subsequently occurs with a five-sided die to determine the number of days Snake misses due to his ailments. Since Snake is a spectacularly well-conditioned covert operative, no malady will result in him missing more than five days off the job, and no illness will actually kill Snake outright. (Presumably, nanomachines or some similar excuse is relied upon to justify why no illness is life-threatening.) Once the illness ends, he is back to full health and productivity.

If Snake does become ill, the illness will not take effect until the day following contraction of the illness or the day after a mission or a sidequest is completed (if Snake is participating in a mission or a sidequest.) Multiple illnesses accrued at once are not cumulative in the sense that they do not stack, but I roll the dice multiple times and Snake is bedridden for the length of the longest lasting illness.

 **Doctors, Nurses, and White Mages** may reduce the time that Snake loses to his infirmities so long as they are active and healthy Operation Philanthropy members. Possessing at least one on the team reduces the length of an illness by one day. This effect is not cumulative; more than one medic does not reduce the length of the illness further. Also, keep in mind that Snake can never lose less than a single day to an illness regardless of the presence of medical staff.

Fellow Operation Philanthropy allies might also suffer the consequences of an illness if voters deliberately make decisions that result in exposure to nasty bacteria or viruses. The same die roll principles apply but a _ten-sided_ die is rolled to determine time lost. A die roll of one through nine results in days lost corresponding to the roll. Rolling a 'ten' designates _a critical hit_ of sorts, which results in different outcomes depending on the nature and the severity of the disease. The loss of a limb, blindness, permanent loss of combat utility, a coma or even death may result.

Like with Snake, the effects of the illness do not manifest until the day after the event or mission completion. The presence of a healthy medical professional reduces the length of their illness by **two days** , with one day remaining the minimum amount of 'time lost.'

When Snake is ill, the narrative skips the days lost and picks up again when he is feeling better.

When another character is ill, _regardless_ of their importance to the story, the narration does not skip.

For clarification's sake, minor illnesses (colds, migraines, and stomachaches) _do not_ fit into this designation of 'illness.' Such minor ailments can occur at the whims of the author, but they do not impact story progression or availability. In the case that a character contracts a cold or is suffering from a headache, readers will just have to endure the constant complaints of that character's aches and pains as they go about their business.

 **iii) Injuries:**

Injuries essentially are governed by principles that are similar to those governing illnesses, yet the consequences are far more significant when Snake or an ally suffers an injury. First and foremost, only severe injuries involving a threshold of requiring surgery to fix are considered here. A mere bruise or cut is insufficient to merit consideration in this paradigm.

When Snake is seriously hurt, he'll need to be examined by doctors. If Snake is brutally injured, the day (including any ongoing mission or sidequest) will end abruptly with Snake's loss of consciousness. Not every injury causes this kind of a blackout, and a lesser injury will operate in a way comparable to illnesses, with the impacts not felt until the following day, or until the mission is completed. If enough Operation Philanthropy teammates are present with Snake, there's a possibility that Snake will escape the situation upon losing consciousness. If so, he will be able to recuperate normally. If Snake is particularly unlucky and no social links are present to save him, he'd be captured and imprisoned.

It is important to note that **level five** social links _will not_ throw themselves in the line of fire to protect Snake from any non-fatal injury. That particular metagaming power can only be invoked in fatal circumstances.

Just like Snake, his allies can suffer the consequences of debilitating injuries. Due to nanomachines or a similar narrative excuse, the consequences of an ally's injuries are always greater than Snake's in terms of lost time, but the story does not skip days when allies are injured.

The process of determining the recovery time necessary to recuperate from an injury is virtually identical to the process with illnesses. An initial die roll is used to determine whether Snake is 'injured.' If Snake _is_ injured, a ten-sided die roll is used to determine whether Snake will be out cold _two to eleven days._ The presence of a doctor, nurse or a white mage in Operation Philanthropy eliminates the maximum time lost by two days, but a minimum of two days must be lost.

If an ally is injured, a ten-sided die roll is used to determine whether they will be out cold _four to twelve days._ The presence of a doctor, nurse or white mage in Operation Philanthropy eliminates the maximum time lost by two days, but a minimum of four days must be lost. In this case, like with illnesses, the roll of a 'ten' constitutes a critical hit. As with illnesses, the consequences of the injury becomes far more significant in this context, with lost limbs, blindness, deafness, a coma and death among the various stakes. For these records, it is particularly important to make decisions that protect valuable allies, most notably Snake's romantic partners.

Assuming a critical roll is not achieved, the allied character will enjoy a full recovery with no lasting ramifications, so long as access to a proper medical institution is available.

Important: The lost time accrued due to injuries and illnesses _always_ applies, no matter how late in the timeline they occur. The one and exclusive exception is _during Snake's final mission,_ when he finally takes on Link in Shinra Headquarters. During that mission, Snake will fight to the death and no mere injury will inhibit him until he is killed.

 **iv) Depressions:**

Snake and his allies are all susceptible to depressions, just like any other human being. Here, however, the eligible circumstances that can result in _lost time_ due to a depression manifest in only circumstance; grief. In the world of Termina, Snake and his allies may seem unhappy or despondent in the narrative due to a series of 'bad breaks' or due to emotional instability, but this will not impact their availability. It may impact their effectiveness on the job, but not their presence.

Grief is the exception to the rule.

Given Snake's grizzled, detached approach to human relations, only the loss of **level five friends and level four (and five) romantic partners** will be enough to spark an outpouring of grief. Once such a character is lost, readers will be well aware of its occurrence, as Snake will respond with an appropriate outpouring of emotions in the narrative. Then, readers will be informed of a period of mourning that will result in lost productivity. As with illnesses, the period of time lost does not begin until after the current day ends or _after_ the present mission or sidequest is completed.

Unlike in other situations, here the effect is _not cumulative._ If Snake is missing at least one day of productivity for any other reason, those days can also count towards his periods of mourning. Furthermore, losing multiple friends or love interests does not cumulatively increase the amount of time lost. In the case that multiple losses occur, Snake will lose an amount of time equivalent to the worst loss he's suffered.

 **LOSING LEVEL FIVE FRIENDS AND LEVEL FOUR ROMANTIC INTERESTS:** When a level five friend is lost, Snake loses one day of productivity, meaning that the narrative skips ahead one day (Typing out every burial would quickly become monotonous, so it's better that this day is skipped.) Once he's finished, Snake returns to normal productivity. He may still sound depressed, but voters will attain control of his actions and progress can be achieved.

When a level four romantic interest is lost, Snake loses _two days_ of productivity. He still suffers no other negative side-effects aside from a dour disposition.

 **LOSING LEVEL FIVE ROMANTIC INTERESTS:** The effect of losing a level five romantic interest varies depending on the existence of a secret affair. In circumstance it is actually advantageous for Snake to have acted immorally in pursuing a mystery lover, as the loss of his public partner is mitigated by her presence.

If Snake was Loyal: There will be a brief and soul-crushing summation of the funeral scene, and then Snake will lose _five days_ of productivity to mourning. Upon Snake's recovery, voters finally gain control of him and the narrative will proceed, but Snake will suffer a further two-week **depression penalty** that will reduce his combat efficiency and prevent the establishment of _any_ new social links. (After that two-week period Snake will still be upset, but he'll no longer suffer any tangible penalties.) Existing social links will remain intact and may even grow during this period, but opportunities to develop social links will be restricted. Furthermore, Snake can't pursue any sidequests during this time. He will only be able to concentrate on the completion of main mission assignments and various day-to-day tasks.

After the two-week period passes, Snake must wait another _six weeks_ before entering another relationship with a new woman. During this period, Snake can still develop platonic social links with women and the points accrued while developing a platonic relationship can carry over to a romantic relationship. However, voters will not receive a prompt to engage in a romantic relationship until this time passes.

If Snake has an Affair: The penalty of losing Snake's public lover is reduced to _four days_ of time skipped due to mourning, and Snake _does not_ suffer any tangible 'depression penalty' upon recovering. This constitutes a substantial benefit that could potentially justify the huge risk to social links and Snake's reputation laden in participating in a secret affair.

Snake must still wait _six weeks_ after this period before he can go 'public' with a new relationship status with the woman who was the object of a secret affair. If this information is revealed too early, other social links may suffer as a penalty. As such, Snake cannot successfully upgrade his relationship with his mistress to level five until after this six-week period has ended.

Regarding other Characters and Mourning: Operation Philanthropy members will only request time off to grieve if their lover is killed in action. When they do request time off, Snake will be given a choice in responding to their request, which voters have a say in deciding. Accepting a request mandates a _one-week reprieve_ in which that character is unavailable to participate in missions, sidequests, or normal social link activities. Accepting this request does lead to a slight boost in social link points. Denying their request results in a substantial penalty to social link points _unless_ that character is in a level five friendship with Snake. In that case, the bond between Snake and his ally is so significant that no penalty is incurred.

 _One Last Note:_ In the month of December, Snake cannot afford to spend time grieving. Subsequently, no time is lost and no penalties are incurred whenever a level five friend or a level four or five romantic interest perishes in December. Snake's acceptance of the likelihood of his own impending death at this late stage in the storyline ensures that he is relatively unaffected by the loss.

 **v) Imprisonment:**

Imprisonment is the trickiest of all the inconveniences to accurately described, as the tangible impact of Snake's jail time depends on a stunning variety of factors, including where he is arrested and which faction did the arresting. Though the Dungeon, administered by the Turks Intelligence Agency, is far and away the _worst_ jail to find oneself locked in, there are plenty of other TIA facilities where Snake is more likely to make his first appearance. Vercetti, Claude, and the pseudo-independent barons of Neo Labrynna are among several other subordinate entities with their own facilities available for lawbreakers and malcontents. Even the three tribes in the Sector Seven Slums have their own jails, where presumed criminals and hired grunts from opposing tribes are locked away.

Jail time also works in a fundamentally different way than the 'time lost' from other ailments and conditions. Unlike the other scenarios, jail time will include periodic chapter updates during Snake's time lost, and decisions made during those updates will directly impact exactly _when and how Snake_ ends his experience as a captive. However, the pacing of the updates (and how many days of productivity are actually lost between updates) will depend on the whims of the organization that has captured Snake. Initiative lies with the captors, who will choose when to interrogate Snake and may even decide to release him on their own prerogative. Snake will periodically also find openings to exploit a potential breakout. He is, after all, an exorbitantly skilled espionage operative.

So long as at least a few Operation Philanthropy members _have not_ been captured, one independent variable exists that voters can depend on. Snake's allies will occasionally attempt **rescue missions** on Snake's behalf. Level four and five romantic and platonic links will _always_ attempt to lead a rescue effort exactly a week after Snake has been captured, assuming Snake has acquired social or romantic links at these higher levels. This rescue effort may not succeed, but Snake will generally be given choices during the attempt that influence its chances of success or failure.

Snake's allies, even those not yet affiliated with Operation Philanthropy, can also be imprisoned. If such a fate awaits them, Snake will be presented with a choice. He can either **lead a sidequest** to free his captured friends, or he can send **an independent force** , led by at least a level four Operation Philanthropy teammate, to make the attempt. An effort led by Snake wastes valuable time but enables voters to personally make the decisions influencing its success or failure. An effort led by a teammate only wastes the availability of the characters sent to complete the mission and does not slow Snake's progression, but the success or failure of the mission depends on rolls of the dice. If this mission were to fail, even more allies could be injured or imprisoned.

If the teammate is captured by a force related to Link's Administration in Termina (such as the TIA or General Mario's armed forces), there is a **four-week time limit** to either save the ally or lose the ally _permanently._ Taking longer than one week to complete a rescue attempt results in a _risk of defection_ among all allies below a level four social link. Level one and two social links will always assist the enemy with information as to Snake's movements or goals if they are not rescued within one week to escape the effects of torture. Whether and to what extent a level three social link holds out depends on ten-sided die rolls, modified by those 10% modifiers with preexisting conflicts in loyalty.

Any ally rescued by Snake within a one-week time-frame rewards him for his haste with a small boost in social link points.

Alternatively, Snake can organize an independent force to attempt to rescue those imprisoned while he attends to other duties. Leaving any ally imprisoned for more than four weeks automatically results in _their deaths or their defections._ Even a level five friend or lover will not be capable of resisting torture for such a lengthy period of time, and will be ruthlessly killed by their captors.


	12. The Brief Guide to Voting

**  
_Instruction Manual: Part L._   
**

**The Brief Guide to Voting**

At the end of every chapter, mission segment or sidequest segment, the reader is presented with a brief synopsis of Snake's progression, including existing social, support and romantic links as well as a list of Snake's weapons and a notation of the present TIA Security Threat Level. Then, the reader is confronted with at least one decision to make. The decision is presented in a standard CYOA multiple choice format. Each decision to be made offers the reader an opportunity to vote between multiple potential options. Several decisions may be offered at the end of each chapter. Voters always possess one vote to cast for each decision.

The outcome chosen for Snake to follow in any situation bears consequences. The best choices can lead Snake to rapidly develop new friendships, outmaneuver enemy forces, defeat opponents in combat, and succeed in missions and sidequests. The worst choices can destroy friendships and relationships, lead to injuries or illnesses, kill allies or even kill Snake himself. Occasionally, Snake may be confronted with contextual decisions in which Snake must merely choose to prioritize one social link above enough, ally or oppose specific individuals or factions, or choose to believe or doubt the integrity of a suspicious character. Sometimes, there is simply no objectively 'right' or 'wrong' answer to be found. In other cases, however, there may _appear_ to be no 'right' or 'wrong' answer...but the future consequences of a poorly reasoned decision could be monumental in scope.

The challenge presented to readers is in debating, discussing and determining among themselves which options are preferable. To this end, several rules governing the voting process are necessary:

 **1:** After a new chapter is posted, readers have one week from the time of the update to read the chapter and to submit their final votes. The deadline may be extended under extraordinary circumstances, but at least one week of debate is guaranteed.

 **2.** Readers must **bold** and clearly distinguish their votes from the rest of their posts. The rest of the content of their votes may consist of efforts to persuade other voters to agree with their points of view.

 **3:** Votes must be posted in one of two places to be recognized as valid:

* A corresponding The Legend of Snake (LoS) thread on Board 8 at _Gamefaqs.com._

* As comments _to the corresponding chapter,_ maintained in the main body of the  Legend of Snake work at Archive of Our Own (AO3).

Readers at AO3 are encouraged to create a account to participate in discussions in the _Gamefaqs_ B8 forum to interact there, but doing so is not necessary to contribute.

 **4:** Just because voting may occur in multiple places does not grant you the opportunity to cast multiple votes at each site. In order for your vote to be valid, you must identify yourself in your post. Be aware that AO3 and enable me to track traffic stats and information regarding the sources of comments, so attempts to record multiple votes from the same IP address will automatically send up a red flag. Furthermore, I may dismiss your vote if I have no idea who you are. To prevent this, I'd recommend crafting an introductory post if you're a new reader, or e-mailing me.

I'd rather not be a cynic and I'd excited to see LoS attract new readers, so as long as you give me no reason to doubt your credibility, your votes will likely count. If evidence mounts that you're attempting to utilize alternate accounts or multiple personalities to sway voting patterns, however, **_you will be banned from voting._** Period. End of discussion.

 **5:** That being said, a regular at Board 8 may attempt to convince folks at AO3 to vote for their preferred outcomes. Similarly, someone at AO3 can join in the fun at _Gamefaqs._ So long as you reference already having voted and do not attempt to recast the same vote, you're encouraged to attempt to convince others at the other applicable forum to see things your way.

 **6:** In an effort to stimulate discussion, _changing one's vote_ after voting is encouraged. You're free to vote, continue discussing the possibilities with others hours or days later, reflect on your prior decision, and change your mind. If you do so, however, **you must clearly indicate** that you are changing your vote. (Remember, **bolding** , _italicizing_ and other methods of highlighting are your friends.) When recording your new vote, be sure to reference what option you're changing your vote from. This just makes it easier for me to tally the votes.

In other words, don't just say "You're right, I'm switching to X." Say, "You're right. I had voted Y two days ago, but **_I'd like to change my vote from Y to X_**." So long as you do so within the time limit, your new vote will be counted.

 **7:** To ensure that sufficient discussion occurs, you are required to _justify your votes_ with at least a single-sentence explanation of the reasoning behind your decisions.

 **8:** If you are not civil in expressing your disagreement with another voter or your discontent with decisions made by the author, your vote will not be counted. Constructive criticism is encouraged, but don't be a jerk. I am not fond of jerks.

 **9:** You must choose between the options that are actually presented. You cannot create an _additional_ option, no matter how creative or intelligent you perceive it to be.

 **10:** If you find a mistake made by me in a chapter, I'd recommend contacting me via e-mail.

A pertinent example of a type of mistake that I'm eager to be informed of includes any statement in a chapter that appears to contradict the established canon in LoS. For example, if Snake reveals that he killed Colonel Campbell in chapter X but the narrative then suggests that Otacon killed Colonel Campbell in chapter Y, that's a mistake I'd want to know about. (It's worth noting, though, that Snake or another character may attempt to deceive others or conceal the truth in subsequent chapters; thus, be aware that not every misstatement is actually an error.)

I am _not_ interested in hearing about grammatical errors, spelling mistakes, past and present-tense slipups, and other minor issues. You're certainly free to critique the errors, but fixing those kinds of mistakes is not a strong priority for me. With a project as lengthy and as demanding as LoS, I can't afford to get caught in the minutiae.

 **Finally:** There is _no guaranteed_ updating schedule. I apologize, but I'm just too busy to accommodate what is essentially an unpaid hobby on a definitive weekly or even a biweekly plan. When new chapters are posted, I'll be sure to include an update link to inform folks on B8 and whatever additional forums frequented.

That's all there is to say. If you have any questions, you're more than welcome to post them as comments here or anywhere else throughout the Instruction Manual. Assuming you survived reading through this loquacious instruction manual, I hope you enjoy the rest of the story.

 **  
_~ MyWorldIsSquare (MWIS)_   
**


End file.
